


Oh Joy

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angrboda is a warning himself, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brutal Rape, Brutal Thor, Brutality, Comfort Later, Dark Thor (Marvel), Derogatory Language, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gore, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), It's so ugly and awful, Jealousy, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misogyny, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, POWs, Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Slavery, So basically just your normal Loki, Thorki endgame obv, Toxic Masculinity, Vaginal Sex, War, dubcon, prisoners of war, so much hurt, twisted loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: What if Thor was raised by Frost Giants!AU. Wherein Loki and Thor were swapped as children in order to ensure peace between Asgard and Jotunnheimr, because Odin already had an heir (that wasn't disowned), Baldr.All Loki wanted was a bit of mischief when he let those Jotnar into Asgard, a test to see if his older brother, Baldr, and his to-be wife Karnilla were truly worthy to take reign of Asgard. He didn't think that it would lead to war. When it does, Asgard is losing, and Loki decides to make the ultimate sacrifice to help his brother win. He didn't expect to have his whole world turned upside down.
Relationships: Angerboda/Loki (Marvel), Balder/Karnilla, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jarnsaxa/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Thor
Comments: 74
Kudos: 175
Collections: Warprize Loki Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Laufey’s pride and joy, the Jotunn-Aesir boy. Legend had it that Laufey sired the child on some stupid Aesir slut and that was how Thor had come into being. He was a half-breed, not a runt. And besides, he could hold his own in a fight (a key trait amongst those of House Laufey), and so nobody opposed him or his right as third-prince of Jotunheim.

Nobody had any reason to suspect that Laufey’s _true_ son, Loki (named after his maternal uncle, Loptr), the _actual_ third-prince of Jotunheim, was being raised by Odin-Allfather, also known as The Bane of Jotunheim. Nobody had any reason to suspect that that third-born _was_ , in fact, a runt, much less that he was borne by Farbauti, Laufey’s mate, and was not, in fact, a being capable of holding himself in a fight. Well, not a physical one, anyways.

And this lack of knowledge as to the true origins of these princes’ origins by all but their parents was why nobody raised a brow when the now-adult sons of Laufey and Odin decided to go to war against one another.

Oh what a treat that would prove to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Since birth, Thor had heard whisperings in the court about how the Aesir had wronged them, how they had stolen their Casket, the very Breath of their realm, what kept them _safe_ from invasion. Thor huffed. His people were dear to him. Their lives mattered above all else.

And so, when a handful of Jotnar were offered the opportunity to infiltrate Asgard and potentially retrieve the casket, Thor accepted. Helblindi would 100% back him up, this he was sure of. And when those men were killed, and King Baldr declared war on Jotunheim, Thor jumped at the chance to lead an army to march against the Aesir. After all, as Prince of Winters, Thor was infinitely more powerful than anyone in the realm, and nobody _ever_ questioned Thor. Not since Laufey made it public that he had a son born with none of those silly female parts.

That was the way amongst the Jotnar. They were single-gendered, therefore dominance was established by being the dominant partner in a relationship. And since none with pride would _ever_ willingly submit, the way to establish said dominance (at the very least the first time) was through a long-fought battle through which the loser would wind up getting fucked and the winner would be the fucker. That was how Thor’s own parents had established their roles: Laufey the fucker, Farbauti the fuckee. Granted, Farbauti wasn’t really his dam, and she _had_ died before his birth. Oh, that was another common thing, the fucked-one commonly got demoted gender-wise to being female. It was still acceptable to call them male, but every now and then when you wanted to remind them of their place…

That aside, Thor was having a blast freezing up entire legions of Baldr’s army. But then… then something _incredible_ happened. As his men were rounding up their new slaves ( _somebody_ was going to need to rebuild Jotunheim), Thor took notice of a tasty little snack being dragged along with the others. Hmm, weaker than your typical As… he must be a seidrmadr, Thor’s lips curled. What kind of honourless man wielded seidr, _especially_ in combat!?

“I’ll guard him. Leave him to me!” Thor commanded.

The man leading him shoved him roughly in Thor’s direction.

“What is your name?” Thor demanded.

“Loptr,” Loki lied.

“Loptr…” Thor rumbled, ominously. “And do tell me what a scrawny weakling like you is doing in a war like this? What were you, the camp concubine?”

Loki spluttered. “I beg your pardon?”

“Were you or were you not sleeping with all of these men?”

“No, my lord.”

“Hmmm… why don’t I believe you?” Thor frowned. Even if this man was a seidrmadr, there was no way that the camp would have carried him if they weren’t using him for something else, else he would have been sent to fight alone or amongst a seidrkona battalion (the only half-decent warriors in Asgard).

“I am a virgin, my lord,” Loki blushed. His plan had not involved this confession. But yes, since his youth a heavy emphasis had been placed by his parents on his chastity, and ever the obedient son (to his mother), he had abstained from sexual congress. Baldr had too, until he met Karnilla that was, of course.

‘Not for long,’ Thor thought. “Shackle him and seat him in my tent. Don’t let him escape, he’s a tricky one.”

His soldiers did just that while Thor thought of a game plan. He was a very pretty morsel, very pretty indeed. It wasn’t uncommon for soldiers- across The Nine, including Aesir men- to establish dominance over a prisoner via rape, but it was usually only reserved for high-profile warriors, and Thor sensed nothing remarkable in this little harlot, except maybe for how much cock could probably fit into his mouth.

This wasn’t right. Thor was a _prince_ , he was expected to sire offspring… which he could, with another. Let him take this one. Let him use him as he pleased. He’d surely have his fill soon enough. Then he could discard him, just like he’d done with all his previous ex-lovers, re: Jarnsaxa, Matti, Lula, Farbauti (a name made common by his adoptive mother), Farbauti, Farbauti, Farbauti, Laufey (a name made common by his father), Laufey, and Helblindi (a name made common by his brother). After all, somebody needed to show this bitch what his place was- a _seidrmadr_ \- hah! That was as _ergi_ as it got!

As soon as his men were done shackling Loptr down, Thor forcefully spread his legs and tore his pants and… what was this?

Thor frowned. A cunt… weren’t Aesir _not_ supposed to have these? Weren’t they supposed to have two sexes, one each? They were called half-things for a reason, after all. “Well well, what do we have here? The pussy has a pussy,” his fingers teased the flesh.

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong with having a vagina?” Loki cringed at such foul words as ‘cunt’ and ‘pussy’. Usually he cringed at nothing, but growing up on Asgard, even he had to concede that such language was a little much.

“As men don’t have them. Then again, little seidrmadr, you’re not exactly a man, now are you?” Thor dove a finger in, Loptr’s breath hitched and his hips gave an involuntary wiggle as. He clenched around the digit. Loki hoped that Thor hadn’t noticed, but the Frost not-so-Giant gave a chortle. “Don’t worry, little one. Plenty of time for that later. Even _I_ would not take a virgin As in the snow… no, you’re much too feeble for that. And I will surely be using you at least twice.” He stared down at the little thing, tucked away behind Loptr’s balls. It even had a clit! He thumbed the nub and elicited a shriek from the As. Wow. What a prude. “Take him to Utgard! Tie him to my bed! You can touch, but don’t fuck!” That was the standard Jotun code, be polite to your comrade’s bedmate.

“Thor,” his cousin, Kari, frowned at him. “How will you justify keeping him alive to Helblindi? Surely Blindi will want him dead.”

“Cousin, Blindi has never been able to say no to me,” Thor flashed a grin. “Relax, cousin. Perhaps I can ask Angrboda to charm Blindi for me. He could even get rid of Loptr for me once I’m done with him!”

“You would ask the Forest Wench?” Kari frowned harder. “Cousin, you know how fickle these seidrmadr are. Such dishonourable men as those who are practitioners in seidr are not to be trusted with such. And I thought that you two didn’t like each other.”

“We don’t. But he owes me a favour, and I intend to call on it,” Thor grinned.

.

Loki did not enjoy. the way that the disgusting, filthy, perverse Jotnar leered at him. True to Thor’s word, they touched. A _lot_.

Focus, Loki, focus. Your job is to wait until Thor is vulnerable, and then _kill him_. Even if it involves a risk to your own personal safety, you are doing this for _Asgard_ , and for the child that Karnilla carries in her belly. Your _nephew_ is worth everything, even if you have a shite relationship with Asgard as a whole.

Thor strode into the room, all brusque and blue. The man wasted no time in ridding himself of his own scant clothing. Seriously, how on earth did the Jotnar manage in just a loincloth? Granted, it wasn’t that cold, he supposed. But still, he was a _seidrmadr_ , his body was good at handling extreme temperature, Asgardian summers not included.

He grabbed at Loki’s bony hips, Loki met the touch unafraid. He was a quarter Frost Giant, he wouldn’t get frostbite, he reminded himself. And besides, this faux-prince was a half _Aesir_ , therefore his frost-majicks were probably limited.

And yet he could still recall the storm that the brute had sent, the one that had prompted him to launch this cockamamy scheme in the first place. Fifty men had died that day. Loki had wisely hid himself in a cave for safety. It had been the moment when he realised how the Jotnar were able to fight so diligently without their prime weapon: the Casket of Ancient Winters.

“So shy,” Thor purred, pushing his fingers back in, scissoring the scrawny As as the not-so half-thing writhed on the bed, unable to move his arms. Feeling somewhat pitiful towards the poor thing, Thor leaned forwards and pressed a gentle, un-Jotunlike kiss on the thing’s stomach. Thor _loved_ rough sex, but something about the creature’s demeanour invoked an uncharacteristic gentleness in him- perhaps it was the fear evident in his eyes. Silly As, all maidens were scared of losing their virginities! Thor reached for some narwhal oil and slathered his dick up in it, before pressing it to the As’s entrance. “Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt at first.” Thor thrust in to the sweet heat.

Loki was screaming on the inside. He was being penetrated- by a _Jotunn!_ How on earth had he fallen to this!? He was supposed to lose his virginity to Sigyn when the time was right! Or to someone whom his father had picked, that much had become unclear after Baldr announced that he was to wed Karnilla. Odin had not been pleased, to say the least. Loki was pretty sure that Odin wanted Baldr to marry Sif, which in and of itself was a silly idea given how frightened he was of her. It would have never worked.

Thor held still for a moment, rubbing Loptr’s clit in an attempt to get him to relax a little. It worked. “Good, good,” Thor murmured. He started with a shallow pace. He ran his hands over the slender body in front of him. It was odd in a nice way; Jotnar, even runts, didn’t generally have such slender bodies, a prime example of that would be Jarnsaxa, Thor’s on-again-off-again lover. It almost made bedding a seidrmadr _desirable_ , especially if they were all as soft and plaint- and yet undeniably well-built- as this Loptr over here. “Hush… mmmm, yes, yes, that’s it.” He picked up his pace a little, thrusting in slightly deeper. Eventually, he would train Loptr to take his whole cock, but not today. Most experienced whores couldn’t take it, forget a virgin.

Loki felt like his insides were on fire. He didn’t understand, though. He’d heard men talk about taking whores during invasions, what they’d described was a lot more brutal than this. What was going on? Was he going easy on Loki? That didn't seem fitting with what he'd observed of this brute’s character. Still, the fuck was annoyingly pleasureful, not Loki’s ideal rape-scenario. Thor bent down forwards and took a nipple into his mouth, speeding up the pace even more. Loki was painfully aware of the little pants that he was letting out of his mouth right now. He hoped his opportunity to kill Thor came soon, because this was the most embarrassing moment of his life, including the time that a sorcerer bested him in a magic contest and turned him into a mouse in front of the whole of court. And it didn’t help that Thor was rubbing at that place at the top of his vagina, the little nub that made his knees weak.

Thor took a few more thrusts, pushing in more and more of his penis into Loptr’s cunt, before eventually spilling his load not-as-deep-as-he-technically-could within the As’s cunt, rubbing harder than before to finish him off. Thor leaned forwards and pressed an uncharacteristic kiss to Loptr’s forehead, before eventually pulling out.

Heaving out a heavy groan, Thor forced himself up. Again, he wanted this first time to be _pleasurable_. Sensing Loptr’s confusion, Thor smiled and explained that he had to wipe Loptr up, or he’d get sticky inside. Humming to himself, he wound up untying Loptr’s shackles from the bed, to allow him mobility of his arms while still restricting his seidr, and handing the cloth to him.

“Just wipe it over the top- yeah, yeah like that-, then push it in a little- good, good. Right, that’s it, that’s good. Now just put it on the side, _excellent_!” Thor congratulated his little bed slave.

Loki was slightly dazed as he followed Thor’s instructions. He felt so numb down there, blood was pounding in his ears. The afterglow was fading, and realisation was dawning on him.

He’d just lost his virginity. His parents would be so disappointed, he was a _disgrace_! He felt bile rise up in his throat. Nobody could ever find out about this, _nobody_. And if this was all for naught and they lost the war…

He wanted to die. He honestly wanted to die. Tears rolled down his face. But Thor either didn’t notice, or he had stopped caring now that he was satiated.

Loki lay down on the mattress, unmoving, as Thor put his-his _skirt_ back on, and exited the tent, presumably to talk with some warlord. This was his chance, Loki thought in the back of his mind, and yet he had lost the will to move.

_There would be other times. There would be other times._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie! But tbh, I didn't know what else to add 😂😂😂😂😂

“Baldr! Baldr! Have you heard the news!?” Sigyn ran into the throne room, tears streaming down her face. “Have you heard what they say!? They say that Loki is dead! Baldr, what lies are these!?”

She was sorely disappointed to see Baldr’s usually charismatic, stoically calm face was ashen and distraught. It told her all that she needed to know.

Karnilla was trying to comfort her fiancé. “Hush now, both of you! Loki is resourceful! I am sure that the little snake managed to survive the attack!” It was true that she didn’t like Loki as a person (he didn’t like her very much either), but she knew how much he meant to Baldr, and _besides_ , it wasn’t like she wished him dead or anything! “And besides, if he were dead, then they would have found the body because Heimdall would be able to see him!At the very least we can say that the little snake is well enough to hide himself from Heimdall!”

That did little to comfort either Sigyn or Baldr. When grandmother Bestla died, nobody could find her for months before her seidr _finally_ wore off. Loki could just be recently-deceased. Or worse, Baldr didn’t want to think of what horrors the Jotnar might inflict upon a prince of Asgard. After all, at the very least he knew that the horrors an Às would inflict upon a Jotunn captured in combat were what led him to sit on today.

“I am sure that the little snake will be fine.”

.

Apparently bed slaves were also slave-slaves, because Loki was forced to carry all of Thor’s belongings- despite being _far_ physically inferior- all the way back to Utgardr, a journey that he was told would take two weeks. A journey that _he personally_ was to make _by foot_!

Urgh! This was _so_ not befitting of a prince of the Nine! He almost lifted his shroud to allow Heimdall access to his location. Almost.

He was determined to see his mission to fruition. That little slip the previous night meant _nothing_! He could still do this! He just needed to wait until the next time that he and Thor copulated. Or the time after that, even. It made no difference now that he was used goods.

Thor was riding a horse. Showoff. Everyone knew that he could _fly_! Why not give Loki his horse, instead of shackling his leg to Thor’s horse’s neck? He could hear the other Jotnar snickering at him, from their bigger horses that ranged from eleven to fourteen feet tall, as he tripped and stumbled because his eyes couldn’t properly locate what was in front of him due to the massive load that he was being forced to carry. Worse still, he was still sore from last night.

He trudged along begrudgingly. Boy was he looking forwards to sticking a knife or a dagger or something into Thor’s neck.

His brethren followed behind him, the to-be-slaves of Jotunheim. They would need to die. They knew too much already. He couldn’t stand the thought of people thinking of him as _ergi_. His reputation wasn’t great as it was, and people had already started to call him such since he was a seidrmadr. People had _openly_ told Sigyn that she had cause for concern, that she should find herself a _real man_.

His blood boiled at the thought of _Tyr,_ his own (bastard) **_brother_** , openly flirting with Sigyn in front of him. Sigyn had angrily turned Tyr down, but the damage had been done. Loki often pretended that his peers’ insults didn’t hurt him, but _of course_ they did.

Of course they did. Because deep down, he knew that he was every bit as unmanly as his foes portrayed him.

.

Helblindi rubbed his head, frowning. “Brother, are you _sure_ that you want this Às? It looks weak, like it’ll die soon. Shouldn’t you be training something a little more sturdy?”

“Relax brother! You know I’m not the sentimental type!” Thor grinned. Yes, yes Helblindi _did_ know, and it _worried him_. The Jotnar were by no means sentimental folk, but Thor… Thor was something _else_. He’d been through 50 people in the last _year_ alone, and that was including the fact that Thor had gone on a hunting trip for six of the fifty-two weeks of the year. Thor was a manwhore, and even by Jotunn standards he was running wild. Thor needed to settle down, and Helblindi knew exactly whom with- Jarnsaxa.

Couldn’t Thor see? It made perfect sense! They were the same size, and Jarnsaxa had been Thor’s on-again-off-again for the last three decades. There was a reason that they kept gravitating towards one another, they were _made_ for each other!

Helblindi glanced at the Às slut, eyes narrowing. It wouldn’t be hard, he supposed, to kill the boy. Thor would get over his anger towards his brother in a week or two. Perhaps he could convince Angrboda to try out a love spell on Thor to make him feel a stronger connection to Angrboda? Maybe he could give this Loptr away to Angrboda in return? Thor had mentioned that it was a seidrmadr- which in and of itself confused Helblindi, Thor _hated_ seidrmadr, he liked his men ergi but not _that_ ergi. Didn’t Thor like them able to at least _try_ to fight back? Maybe this little Às witch had put a spell on Thor? Helblindi’s blood boiled-, Angrboda and it would have something in common!

.

Odin’s hands were in his head. Why had he ever thought that retiring was a good idea?

At first this stupid scheme was only supposed to last until the boys had come of age. But after the first century, Frigga was far too attached to the infant she was raising to even _consider_ giving Loki back. That had been what had begun the second round of negotiations.

There had been a brief period wherein they had decided to marry the pair. That had ended when the two reached adolescence. Thor was a vicious, bloodthirsty warrior, and Loki was a soft seidrmadr, that relationship wouldn’t last more than a week. Loki would be torn apart, not that Laufey seemed overly concerned with that (until, that was,Odin mentioned that Jotunheim would only get to keep the Casket as long as Loki lived).

They’d eventually decided to just leave it be. Odin knew he was being a fool, Thor had his power, was an incredibly powerful tool, _dangerous_ in the Jotnar’s hands. But Odin was a sentimental fool. He didn’t want to lose his son, the one he raised, either. And even though it was likely to bite him in the arse, he opted to leave the pair as they were: Loki with him, Thor with Laufey.

And now there was a war. And now Loki was dead. And it was all his fault.

All his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they reached Thor’s chambers, Thor threw Loki onto the bed. “This is your new home, don’t you like it?” ‘ _You didn’t even give me any time to look around,’_ Loki thought, glumly. Remember, Loki, there’s a reason that you’re here, this is essential. For the past few months this monster has been the reason that Jotunheimr is winning the war. It’s your job to kill him.

“Yes, master.” Remember Loki, you are here disguised as some lowborn seidrmadr, you can’t let yourself be yourself, it would reek of royalty and status and education. You must say stupid things and be subservient to other people.

“Good,” he once more disrobed Loki. “Now open those pretty little legs for me.”

.

Later, as Thor lay asleep atop of him, Loki realised that this time hadn’t been as draining on him as the previous time. 

It had been his first time, he had reasoned, and it was unexpected. This time, this was somewhat expected, and it was also not his first time anymore. He was already a whore, he supposed, might as well use his body to get what he wanted.

And what he wanted, oh so desperately, was to plunge a dagger straight through Thor’s heart, but alas he had seen none on his way here, and the big oaf had rendered him immobile the moment that he had lain upon him.

Loki’s mind was like the ocean, ever-churning, and occasionally bashing up against rocks meant to hurt it. He thought of Baldr, what would his brother think of him debasing himself like this? Would he think Loki a hero or a whore? He had lain with a man, so obvious pick. There was no space in Valhalla for _ergi_ , even if Valhalla was his own father’s hall. Hmph. At least father would still be able to have his golden son with him, at least father and mother would still have Baldr after Loki was dead and gone, lost to the depths of Hel. He shuddered involuntarily.

_This was worth it, this was worth it, this was worth it_. Loki was a heartless creature, undeniably. He had no love for anyone or anything, any man or any maiden, but he had a soft-spot for his brother that ran a mile deep. Had he known at the time that Father hadn’t chosen to make Baldr king because he was ready, had he known that it had only been so that Baldr could marry Karnilla and make their son legitimate, he would have stood down. He wouldn’t have staged this petty plot.

_“I’m so sorry, Baldr,”_ he whispered into the pillow, inaudible over this bloody brute’s snoring. _“I’m so sorry, I hope you forgive me, I hope you remember me if this turns sour_.” Loki closed his eyes.

Sleeping was unaccomplishable. Not with Mr. Big-little Frost Giant snoring into Loki’s **_ear_**. He tried to give a bit of a tug, to turn around and adjust his sleeping position, but there was no use in it. Thor was just too damned heavy, the giant fat thing.

_No, not fat,_ ** _muscular._** _Muscular and very powerful, he could snap your bones in half, he could do you in with one solid punch, so when you go in for the kill you best be ready, because if you are not then_ ** _you_** _will be the one killed_.

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him, and thought of Asgard.

.

When Loki awoke (he had had no recollection of falling asleep), Thor was gone. Loki scrambled up. It seemed his foot had been shackled to the bed. Clever oaf. Loki gave it a tug before scooting closer to it. Maybe while that wretched thing was gone he could find a way to break out of these bonds. Not for now, he wouldn’t be so stupid, but for later when he had his full plan in place.

The air was a bit frosty, but easily manageable on account of him being 1/4 Jotunn. He contemplated shifting skins into that of a Jotunn. Would that perhaps tip Thor off that he had more seidr than he was letting on, that he was actually Asgard’s third most powerful seidrmadr (after only Frigga and Odin), that he could do things like fly or that he could probably fling Thor or even fucking _Laufey_ by just thinking of it?

Maybe it would be best to hold off on the revelation. Wait until the oaf trusted him, wait until he let him have access to his seidr again. Shapeshifting wasn’t a part of seidr, it was just something that was him, a genetic advantage if you would. Heck, having a **_gender_** wasn’t even necessarily him, he just stuck to whatever his body decided he was at any given moment and rolled with it.

But he doubted that Thor the Oaf would have a deep enough concept of seidr to understand that. He probably thought that anything that he himself couldn’t do was seidr to its core. Loki chuckled to himself, he probably thought addition and basic maths were seidr too, he didn’t really seem like the brightest.

He’d been left no clothes. All he had to do was stew naked in Thor’s bed. He rolled his eyes. Thor _could_ have simply locked his door and windows and given him free roaming space, but this? Well, actually, this was smart in a way, Loki reasoned. Much harder for him to get free. When would Thor get back? 

He stared at the ceiling. This boredom would drive him insane.

.

“Brother, how was your new pleasure slave?” Byleistr asked Thor as he sat down for breakfast with the family. Unlike Helblindi, Byleistr was open to all sorts of talk- he had like zero filter. Thor loved that about him, he wasn’t prissy like their eldest brother and father, who believed talk of bed should be reserved for off-table conversations.

“Well enough, he has both a cock and cunt, perhaps a trait inherited from Bestla,” Thor slathered his butter with toast.

“Interesting. Was he a good fuck?”

“As good as an Às can be.”

“How long do you think he’ll last?”

“A week at most, he’s practically all skin and bones.” Thor said while munching on his toast.

“Can you two **_not_** talk about sex at the dinner table?” Helblindi huffed.

“Don’t be such a prude, brother.” Thor teased. “How is it going with Angar?”

“Fine.” Helblindi said, still eyeing his younger brothers. How were they so brutish? No, seriously, how? Byleistr could be talked down, but even for Jotunn standards Thor was a bit much.

Their father walked into the room and immediately the conversation stopped and all eyes were on him.

“Sons,” he grunted in their direction. “How goes the war effort?”

“Fantastic, father! We shall have thwarted the Aesir by the month’s end.”

The corner of Laufey’s mouth twitched, something he only ever seemed capable of doing for Thor (without it being mocking, that was). “Optimistic, eh? The last war lasted five centuries.”

“Well you have me this time,” Thor said, cocky as ever. Helblindi rolled his eyes. One day that cocky attitude of Thor’s was going to get him killed.

“What? A midget that can shoot lightning?” Laufey said, obviously teasing, but still putting Thor down. Laufey may lave over Thor, but he never missed an opportunity to put his youngest back in his place. It was necessary, he had told Helblindi once, in confidence, because otherwise Thor’s ego would grow to be too much to handle and they’d have to kill him as a public safety measure.

Laufey sat down and eyed Thor’s chosen breakfast. “We eat out bread with butter, boy, not the other way round.”

“Yes, sir.” Thor said, glumly.

.

“I just don’t get it.” Baldr groaned, his head in his mother’s lap. Frigga had not been able to stop worrying over her youngest son, and Baldr had taken to spending more time with her. Besides, he loved his new wife to the ends of the Nine and back, but man did pregnancy make women cranky. He still brought her chocolates and rubbed her shoulders and ankles and back and belly, and ran her baths and brought her pretty jewellery, but he figured it was probably in the best interest of their marriage if he allowed a servant to tend to her during the day. After all, it would be wrong to raise the child fatherless. “Why would Loki disappear and leave his shroud on… you don’t think he’s betrayed us, do you?”

“Loki will do as Loki pleases, he is only loyal to himself.” Frigga paused for a moment, before letting a breath out. “But no, I do not believe he has betrayed us.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he knows you are expecting. And while he may have no true loyalty to your father, or me, or this entire kingdom for the matter, he has always held a soft spot for you. You _know_ that.” She gripped his hair a little tighter than normal, startling him. “No, I fear far worse. I fear that your brother has concocted some last-ditch scheme to turn the tide of this war in our favour… he always did think himself to be the smartest living being in the Nine. Your father fears this too, fears for his safety, since Loki has gone missing Hugin and Munin have been scouring Jotunheimr for him, but he remains elusive as ever. We have some more theories but…”

“But…?”

“Son. There is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it, mother?” Baldr moved to sit up so he could look into Frigga’s eyes.

_This wasn’t the right time. Not when Loki’s life was in peril. Not when this could instil a bias against him… but Baldr wouldn’t hate Loki for being Jotunn. One way or another, Baldr was Loki’s brother, so surely it would be okay to tell him_.

“I heard he had promised to marry Sigyn once the war ended, do you know how she is doing?” She asked.

“Oh, well, she is fine. I haven’t heard this.”

“Maybe I heard of an intention then, something that hadn’t happened yet.” Frigga shook her head, before standing up and smoothening her skirt. “Come, it is dinner time. If we are late, Karnilla will murder us.”

“That she will.” Baldr agreed, completely oblivious to the truth he was almost told.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor returned to his chambers sweaty and smelly. Loki drew in a breath, pretending to be asleep, maybe if he was quiet Thor would forget he was even there.

Wrong.

Thor untied Loki from the bed and picked him up, chain and all, like he weighed nothing. He had Loki against the wall of the shower, Loki hoped that the rain from the head would mask his tears from this savage, savage man.

He was wrong, unfortunately. He cursed his shaking frame and blocked nose. “Do not cry, little one. Accept your fate in my bed. It’ll all be over soon.” ‘Yeah, when I **_kill you_** ,’ Loki thought to himself furiously. Loki was a god, he could do this, he could do this. He’d outlive everyone on this fucking wasteland joke of a realm, including this big bloody behemoth of a man.

_Crack_. Loki only registered the pain after he registered the noise. A sharp ringing in his ear as blood rushed to the struck area. Had Thor just slapped him? There was more, Thor gave a grunt and released within him. Thor leaned in and whispered, breath hot against his ear. “Don’t think too much, it makes you sad.” Had this fucker slapped him for attention and just continued rutting into him!? The audacity, the savagery!? It made Loki furious. Before he could stop himself he shoved his nails into Thor’s biceps, eliciting a yelp of pain from the great ape. In response, Thor shocked him with his lightning, making the ringing in his ears go even louder, and causing him to lose his breath. “I like it when you fight.” Thor breathed against his ear, a smile on his face, licking the shell of it: a gross, slimy sensation, in Loki’s mind, that made him involuntarily aroused nonetheless. Thor then bit down hard at the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder. Loki screamed at the sensation, looking on in horror as the monster before him laved at the fresh wound with his tongue.

Loki started thrashing in Thor’s grasp. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t do this, he sobbed. He apologised to his brother, his unborn nephew, his father and his mother, but he couldn’t do this. This was too much.

Thor slammed him back hard into the wall, his head spinning from impact with the hard stone. “Stop.” Thor commanded. “And _shut. Up._ ”

Loki nodded numbly. It was no use. At this point it was either go through with his plan and risk dying, or die now.

“Good bitch.” Thor smirked, before turning the shower off and allowing Loki to drop to the floor unceremoniously. Thor walked out of the bathroom and got into his bed. He had no need to fear Loki, there was nothing to fear. Loki bitterly grabbed a towel and wiped off the cum from his cunt. He had cum from his cock, he realised. He hadn’t felt it, but the evidence was on his chest and leaking from his head. He needed to get through with his plan fast. He was sturdier than most gave him credit for, but that was when armed with his seidr. Here, with his arms cuffed, he was as vulnerable as-as a _peasant_! As a non-god! “Come to bed, slut!”

Loki begrudgingly followed the order, grasping at the bite mark to stop it throbbing so much. Who knew what Thor would have done to him had he not followed through with the order. Thor grabbed him by the hips and begun to rock him up and down, grinding his back against Thor’s hardening cock. Then Thor’s finger trailed down.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Loki’s breath hitched as Thor’s finger breached his anus. No, no, **_no_**! Not **_that_**! Men who got taken up the arse were-

“Relax and enjoy it.” Thor smirked against Loki’s struggling back, as he shoved a fist up Loki’s used cunt and pumped it there for a moment. Loki moaned at the pain. He looked down at his distended stomach, never had he felt so bloated in his life. Thor grinned against Loki’s back and opened and clenched his fist inside of him, making him squirm. Thor repeated this violation of Loki’s body until Loki orgasmed. Thor kissed Loki’s neck (oddly gentle in a way that both made Loki’s heart flutter, and made him cringe) and brought out the now wet hand. He stroked his own penis with it before moving what slick was left and shoving two fingers into Loki’s hole.

“Thor, please sto-” the hand around his waist grabbed his throat and squeezed down. 

“I am not Thor to you, peasant. I am your master. _Say it_.”

**_No_**! Loki said nothing. Thor squeezed tighter, and though Loki knew that he could hold his breath for a period of up to thirty minutes, he couldn’t really do it when something was pressing against his throat, making him panic and expel any air that was previously held in his lungs. 

“Say it, you **_slut_**!”

“ _Master! Master, my master, please!”_

“Good bitch,” Thor added a third finger.

“Master, please don’t do this. Please, I’m not- I’m not _ergi.”_ Loki begged, tears streaming down his face. On Asgard, homosexual relationships were **_not_** frowned upon. However, there was a stigma attached with being the bedded partner as opposed to the bedder, **_especially_** if you were a member of the upper class.

Thor shoved in a fourth finger uncaringly. “You should have thought about that before you became a seidrmadr! Seidrmadr are ergi by definition!”

“The Great Odin Allfather is a seidrmadr!”

“He is the most ergi of them all!”

**_How motherfucking dare he!?_** Loki saw red in that moment. The cuffs on his arms vibrated, as though they were going to break, he could feel all of his raw energy, could taste his seidr for the first time in weeks. Thor simply laughed and shoved in without warning. Thor didn’t stop or take a break, he grabbed Loki with both arms as the man kicked at him and threw punches, and just fucked and fucked and fucked, flipping them over and completely reaming his arse.

It hurt, it **_hurt_**. Loki begun to scream bloody murder but it only seemed to spur Thor on. He pounded into Loki, deep and hard, stretching him in ways that he had never been stretched. Then suddenly, on one of Thor’s thrusts, Loki felt something unfortunately pleasurable. His cock gave a little jolt. Thor seemed to notice, because he kept aiming for that same damned spot. Loki’s cock wobbled around in its rush to harden, and he felt a wetness seep between his legs. Thor changed the rhythm of his thrusts, slowing down and going deeper, he draped himself over Loki’s body, slamming home in a way that made Loki clutch at the sheets. It was both tender and intimate, and unloving and callous at the same time.

Loki gave a tiny squeak as cum spilled from his head, messing up the covers. Thor sped his thrusts up a bit, Loki could feel his muscles contracting, as he knew was usual post-orgasm, and eventually he felt Thor withdraw. He must have come inside him.

Thor flipped Loki around like it was nothing and kissed him fervently. “Such a good slut, such a good little ergi slut. You make me very happy, Loptr.”

“Mhm,” Loki nodded, exhausted despite not being the one thrusting. He had just been sodomised. Nobody on Asgard could ever find out about this- Norns, he himself would cast a memory spell to forget about this as soon as he was out of these bloody cuffs. “Master, no more. Master, please no more. Please, just kill me and get it over with.” This part, this last part was an act. Anybody that knew Loki knew that he was self-preservationist to the core, but he hoped to toy a bit with Thor’s heart, to test the waters, to see how easily he could manipulate this idiot.

“No! You are my toy to do with as I please,” Thor got up. “Now make the bed and clean yourself. I wouldn’t want you getting pregnant.” Thor headed back the shower, which they had literally just exited like **_ten minutes ago_**. Urgh, this man had no concern for the environment.

‘ _Make the bed, clean yourself, don’t get pregnant_ ,’ Loki mocked in his head. Was this Jotunn so daft as to not realise that Loki had mating cycles too? Loki wiped his tears. There was no point crying over what he’d just lost, he sniffed. No use in being some-some _woman_ , put down by every sad and sorry thing that had ever happened to him. He was a man. That blundering oaf may use him as a woman, but he is very much a man, and he would gladly prove it as soon as he was out of these cuffs by **_killing Thor_** , and maybe even eating his heart. Oh, that would be good, wouldn’t it? When you ate the heart of a seidrmadr you inherited a good chunk of their power. Thor seemed to have dominion over lightning, which was odd because that was a god-like quality and the Jotnar had no ability to be gods, everyone knew that. So that left seidr, and Loki couldn’t wait to use Thor’s seidr. He salivated. It would show that monkey for disgracing his father’s, Odin’s, good name like that!

.

“So, what is our next strategy then?” Laufey asked his War Council.

“I say we lure the Aesir up into the mountains and then we kill them all.”

“A trick like that will not work, they have their watchman. We would need… **_seidr_**.” Kari wrinkled his nose.

“Aye, no women’s craft here. I say we launch an attack in the east, and while the Aesir are distracted, we send Thor and a mini-battalion to Asgard through that secret entrance we got shown last time to retrieve the casket.”

“All the men on that trip **_died_** , Jorgmadr.” Lausmadr reminded. “We have no way of knowing where it is.”

“No, but we know that one exists. Mayhaps we could ask that Forest Witch, Angrboda.”

For millennia the Jotnar had not believed in the myth of the Forest Witch. That was, of course, until their brave, bold trustworthy prince, _Thor the half thing_ , had outed the man. He’d flung him out of his forest, after a hard and arduous battle against the slippery eel that was Angrboda, into the public for all to see. At first nobody had believed that a runt could be so powerful, but then **_everybody_** realised that a runt could be so powerful. For which full-sized Jotunn would be so cowardly as to resort to **_seidr_** of all things.

“You would trust a seidrmadr?” Bjornson asked.

“Not usually, no. But we are _desperate_. This war is not a competition to see how many fatalities can be had on either side.”

“Jorgmadr is right.” Helblindi nodded. “Father, we must try to win this war with as little loss as possible.”

“I agree, son. Call Angrboda in.”

“Byleistr and I will fetch him.” but Laufey shook his head.

“You are too big, the Aesir will see you a mile away. It is not safe, son. Send Thor instead, he is small and harder to spot in the snow.”

Thor nodded, understanding his father’s reasoning. “I shall fly out now. I will not let you down, father.”

“Good boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Thor flew to Angrboda for his audience with the man. Had he sent a raven beforehand? Nope. He was a fucking prince, courtesy for who? Thor smashed in through Angrboda’s hut roof.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Angrboda wrinkled his nose. Classic Angrboda.

The pair had met when they were wooing the same Jotunn, Thor’s on-again-off-again, Jarnsaxa. There wasn’t really that much choice in the realm for small bedmates, and while Thor often frequented the runt whorehouses, he rather also enjoyed _not_ paying for his sex. Besides, Jarnsaxa was different, he held a fond place in Thor’s largely frozen heart.

**_Anyways_** , while Thor and Jarnsaxa were briefly off, Jarnsaxa had begun to date Angrboda. Now, he **_obviously_** was just doing this for the seidr lessons, and because Jarnsaxa didn’t do whorehouses so his only other choice would’ve been Wildermen. Nevertheless, it had sparked a rage in Thor so great he had battled it out with Angrboda and, finally, after three long, heavy fights, Thor was able to defeat the bastard.

That aside, Thor had helped Angrboda with a… **_thing_** , so Angrboda was currently indebted to Thor. He had hoped to use this favour to make the **_Às_** disappear once he was through having him, but clearly father needed this more.

“I have come to reclaim my favour.”

“So soon?” Angrboda glanced Thor up and down sceptically.

“Yes. We need your help locating a portal into Asgard.”

“Why?”

“To win the war.”

“Surely you don’t think **_that_** will win the war.”

“No, but it will get us back the Casket, and  **_that_ ** will most definitely help us win the war.”

“The last time a group of Jotnar broke into Asgard they were all killed. This was **_before_** they even made it to the Casket.”

“They were acting on their own.” Thor reminded. “I shall be going forth with them.”

“There can be no way that your father would allow that.” Angrboda deadpanned.

“It is not your place to be asking so many questions.”

“Need I remind you that I can kick you out of my home at will?”

“Need I remind you that I kicked your arse last time and that I could do it again?”

“Need I remind you that that only happened after I beat you **_twice_** , hence why you won on the **_third_** day of our battle!?”

Thor growled, his eyes flashing lightning ominously. Angrboda flexed his fingers, a dark wind sweeping the room. Thor didn’t have time for this.

“Come with me to Utgard, if you are so stubborn. If you insist that this plan won’t work so hard, why don’t you answer that to your _King_.”

“I have no king.” Angrboda muttered under his breath, allowing Thor to grab him anyways.

.

“You requested a private meeting with me, runt?” Laufey snorted.

“Do you truly think it wise to send Thor to Asgard?”

“Of course, he is our greatest warrior.”

“And what if Odin were to discover him? Discover him and tell him the truth of what happened.” Laufey’s eyes narrowed.

“Careful what you speak, runt. A lesser mind may think you were insinuating something.”

“Not at all, my liege, merely wondering if what my pools showed me during Thor’s ‘birth’ were true.” Angrboda’s gaze did not waver. If need be he could simply teleport somewhere far, **_far_** away for safety. Like Nidavellir far.

“Do you have a better plan, then?”

“I could go alone.” Laufey seemed to consider it. 

“If t’were so easy why hadn’t you done it prior?”

“Odin was home, my liege. It would have been impossible.”

“Alright then, seridrmadr, retrieve the casket… but take Thor with you.” He didn’t trust Angrboda with the Casket, couldn’t trust that the little swindler wouldn’t steal the Casket for himself.

“As you want, my liege.” Angrboda bowed and Laufey bade him farewell.

.

Angrboda walked to Thor’s rooms the next morning. He could go alone. Could steal the Casket. Could use it to defend himself and only himself. He’d learned new seidr since he’d last seen Thor, seidr that could very well make Thor crumble to the ground.

He knocked on Thor’s door. “Come in, I’m almost ready.” Thor grunted. _Urgh_ , what as he, Thor’s _pet?_ His _servant_? There to obey all his whims and commands. Begrudgingly, Angrboda opened the door to come and wait inside.

What he saw nearly made his jaw drop. _Loptr Laufeyson, in flesh and blood, was tied to Thor’s bed_. Angrboda shut his mouth quickly. There could be no way that Laufey knew about this, surely, else he would have commanded Loptr’s execution. Did _Thor_ know was the question.

It was a little thing Angrboda remembered from his pools, the swapping of babies. Of course, Angrboda’s pools were connected to Jotunheimr’s waters, and as such he could not see off-realm, but he knew the runt when he saw it. That was 100% Laufey and Farbauti’s boy. 

Angrboda wanted to chuckle. If this was where the second prince of Asgard sat, then they would soon be upon the heir. Kill them both, for all he cared.

Everyone knew the story of Bestla. Thor’s _real_ grandmother, and Laufey’s uncle. He had been a runt as well. He had been bathing by the ponds of Ymir when Bor had laid his sight upon him and had his way with him. Furious, Bestla’s parents demanded that Bor marry their son to restore his virtue, but they had refused, calling the Jotnar beasts and refusing to engage with them in any form, especially peaceful ones like marriage.

Bestla was pregnant though, and Bor kidnapped him and put him in a tower, where he raped him some more until eventually Bestla gave him three sons. He died in childbirth with the third, Vé, head of the legions of Vanaheim. 

Then there was Gerd, but nobody ever talked about Gerd. It was too heartbreaking. 

The point was that the Jotnar, especially runts, had been stolen and raped from the beginning of time, and Angrboda **_relished_** that Odin Allfather was now in Asgard having to live with the reality of what must be happening to his son, who happened to be a Jotunn runt. _Serves them right_.

Except of course that Thor had no clue that the man laying in his bed, the admittedly attractive man, was a Jotunn runt, and Angrboda had _no intention_ of telling him, nada. No, he’d save the truth of Thor’s parentage for another day, one where it would crumble him. Ooh, telling him that he had raped a Jotunn would be the icing on the cake! Thor must be exacting his revenge on the runt in memory of Laufey’s aunt, if only he knew that this was Laufey’s _true_ son.

“Hello, runt.” Angrboda smiled sinisterly down at Loki.

“I am no runt.” Loki shook his chains, his eyes narrowing and his face twisting into a sneer. “And should _you_ really be talking given that you yourself are half the height of a Jotunn? At least I am tall for my kind!”

“And at least I’m not tied up to a bed to be debased as another man’s whore.” Angrboda raised a brow. “Funny, I would have thought he would have gone for something a little more like Jarnsaxa, oh well, I guess weak and scrawny will do.”

“Let me out of these chains and I will show you weak and scrawny.” Loki snarled, baring his teeth at Angrboda.

Thor chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom. “I see you have met Loptr.” What was this would-be prince doing going around by his… oh, right, _Loptr_ wasn’t a very Aesir name, Odin must have altered it a bit. Angrboda almost spat. _Laufey_ hadn’t changed _Thor’s_ name… then, he supposed, Laufey hadn’t really wanted Thor all that much at the beginning either. He’d kind of been hoping to get rid of Loptr himself at the temple, funny how fate worked out. You don’t want a child and then you end up with another child that was everything you ever wanted.

Angrboda had sat the first war out, mostly just watching it through his pools like it was a Midgardian sitcom. He couldn’t lie, he had wanted Laufey’s reign to end. He still did. The man was a good ruler, sure, but he was too expansionist, creating more problems than Jotunheimr needed. Plus, the Casket had been taken from them under _his_ reign. He’d suggest a democracy, but he knew that that wasn’t for everyone. Some people just needed totalitarianism, the Jotnar were one such people.

“Yes, nice little bedmate you’ve got there.” Interesting how Loptr didn’t retort in Thor’s presence. He must have trained him, then.

“Aye, one of the best. Now let’s go.”

“Why do you have cuffs on him? He is so scrawny that I would have thought you could have just locked a door and left him in.”

“Seidrmadr.” Thor grunted. Thor hated seidrmadr, everyone on Jotunheimr knew that. He didn’t like Angrboda either, but had a begrudging respect for him because they were fairly evenly matched and they helped one another with things from time to time. Frenemies, he believed the term was. “Do you know where this portal is?”

“We’ll take the branch Yggdrasil that grows in my hut.”

“Isn’t Yggdrasil in Asgard far from the Castle.”

“Do you have a better plan? Besides, I can turn us invisible.” Thor groaned. _More time_ with Angrboda? He’d rather go to Hel. “This is no picnic for me either, I’d far rather be in my hut watching you make a fool of yourself on the battlefield.” Angrboda snorted.

Thor had a retort but it died on his tongue. There were just some things you never spoke of. That retort would have been one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

They landed in the fields of Asgard, far from the castle. Angrboda had cast a cloaking spell on them before they had left, and now wove an invisibility spell around them, to mask them from the outside world. Angrboda took Thor’s arm and teleported in the direction he thought most likely for the castle to be situated. After all, he was the strongest seidrmadr in the Nine, bar the Norns themselves, of course, he could zap them around this realm all damned day.

After several more tries they found themselves in a town centre. “This spell is cloaking, but any seidrfolk worth their weight in wheat would smell us out a mile a way.” Angrboda warned. Thor, as usual, paid no heed to this, and immediately strode over to a cart to grab an orange. 

“You oaf, they can notice when things go missing,” Angrboda snapped at Thor. “And this spell only extends so far.”

“Then make it further.” Thor said, simply. “Now take me to the palace, mage.”

_I am not your servant. Fuck it. I_ ** _hope_** _this is how you find out you walking pile of garbage_. Of course Angrboda didn’t mean that. He wanted to see the Aesir lose as badly as anybody else. He started moving to where he sensed the greatest source of seidr. After all, the Allmother was supposedly a halfway-decent sorceress herself, so hey, _maybe_ she was the source of the seidr?

After a few minutes of guessing, they managed to find a path that took them towards a large, needlessly opulent structure, which Angrboda assumed was Odin’s Castle.

“Look at them, living their silly and pathetic lives.” Thor commented, mockingly. “In a few weeks this land will be razed, and we will take these Asgardians as slaves to build our empire.”

“Aye, Hail Laufey.”

“Hail Laufey.” 

They walked into the castle with no hindrance. “Where would the Casket be?” Thor murmured, quietly for a change. Much appreciated.

“How am I supposed to know? Isn’t one of your titles God of Winter?” Angrboda grumbled. God of Winter and Lightning… how did Laufey not realise that this would all go to Thor’s head?

“And that is supposed to mean that I can sense a weapon of seidr?” Thor spun on Angrboda.

“The Casket of Ancient Winters is more than a weapon of seidr, Thor,” Angrboda said, annoyed. “It only used seidr to store the life forces of some of Jotunheimr’s greatest warriors, but its true power comes from winter itself- some say it was created as a funeral casket for a stillborn son of Ymir.”

“Blah blah blah, do you know where it is or not?” Thor asked, bored already.

“No! Now _shut up_!” Thor’s eyes narrowed. On Jotunheimr, such an insult would have resulted in Angrboda’s death. The mongrel was lucky that Thor had use of him yet.

They stalked through Odin’s halls, unable to find where this Casket was kept. Finally, Angrboda used his shapeshifting skills to disguise himself as a warrior they’d seen in the courtyard, and magicked himself up a nifty-looking object.

“Pardon me, madam, but the Allfather wishes for me to store this away in the Weapons Vault.”

“You’ll need to give it to the Allmother, sir. Only the Royal Family has access to the vault.”

She got frostbitten for that. Angrboda watched fondly as her body slumped to the ground: cold, broken and dead. “We’ll need to find someone in the Royal Family stupid enough to give us clearance.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard, Odin has two sons does he not?” Yeah, you and Baldr.

“Aye.”

“We’ll find one of them.”

“Thor, this is getting dangerous. The more time we spend in the palace the more chance we have of running into Frigga.”

“So? I’ll unleash Ice Breaker on her.” Your own mother? Oooh, spicy. That was just the kind of emotional grief to burden Thor with later. Besides, Angrboda reasoned, they could probably take Frigga on together. And he was certain she would recognise her own son and refrain from lifting a finger against him. Women were soft like that.

“Alright then. Maybe we could try searching his Throne Room.”

“Good idea, he seems like the kind of arrogant snob to leave something vulnerable there.” They walked past red and pearl and purple halls, all adorned with paintings of stuffy old men. Thor looked at what he knew to be the passage of Odin’s line. There was Buri, sitting on his bear, Bjorn. There was Bor, the demon. Thor had the sudden urge to destroy this painting. Staring at that smug bastard with his smug grin, the same man who had caused his great-aunt’s death, who had raped her full of bastards, of which one became heir.

Angrboda sensed Thor’s growing rage with the portrait. He turned to the man and nodded. Thor smashed the painting in with Ice Breaker, watching in glee as it first froze then crumbled under the force of his hammer. Things didn’t _always_ do this, it really did depend on how much force was applied by Thor. It seemed that he and he alone was able to wield Ice Breaker, his father had once commented on how Thor had been the only person since Ymir to be able to unleash Ice Breaker’s full wrath. It had almost been a compliment. Thor had been so happy.

Voices rung through their ears from down the corridor. Faint but growing stronger, people must be coming down this passage way. “I’m telling you, Baldr, Loki’s _fine_.” A voice said. Thor recognised that name

“I’m not so sure. He’s never been gone more than a few days at a time, even on big quests.” A man, presumably Baldr, replied.

“There’s a first time for… Baldr, there’s someone here. No, there’s two people here.”

“It’s Karnilla, Queen of the Norns. Thor, we need to leave _now_!”

“Reveal yourself!” Karnilla commanded, and because seidr is the manipulation of fate, and the Norns control fate, the enchantment disguising them fell.

“Intruders, intruders!” Baldr screeched. “Einherjer! Attack!”

Thor drew Ice Breaker, ready to fight to the death on this, Angrboda simply grabbed his arm and ran with him, the force of his grip forcing Thor into a run he himself would never have started. Mhm, this _ergi_ seidrmadr ruining his day.

They ran through twisting halls, throwing seidr and ice at any who stood in their way.

A blast of seidr knocked them aside. Startled, Angrboda looked up from his position on the floor. _Frigga_. Her blonde hair tucked neatly behind her, and the aristocratic way she held herself left little room for imagination. Not to mention that the Aesir were notoriously crap at seidr, so there weren't really be many other people she could be. Thor had already sent ice shards her way, but she knocked them back as though they were nothing, advancing towards them.

Angrboda sent a wind to knock her off of her feet so that they themselves could escape. She closed her eyes, sucked her breath in and didn’t budge. Not bad, Frigga. As her eyes opened they widened.

A single word dropped from her lips in astonishment, but the hammer had already hit her. Angrboda watched in astonished horror as Queen Frigga fell to the ground wounded, the hammer’s touch both turning her not-even-a-quarter-Jotunn body to pure ice and breaking it at the same time.

Queen Frigga was no more. _Matricide_. Angrboda grabbed Thor and pulled him swiftly out of the castle, Queen Frigga’s last word playing on repeat in his mind. 

_‘Thor?’_

_‘Thor!?’_

_‘_ ** _Thor?_** ’

Oh Thor, what have you done?


	8. Chapter 8

Laufey scowled at his youngest son, disappointment flooding over him. He had failed him by not bringing home the Casket. The only good thing, he supposed, was that Asgard would be forced to surrender after this. That weak fool Odin would surely forbid his son, the now acting King, Baldr from continuing this war now that Frigga was lost.

But that would still leave this whole war all for nought, because they wouldn’t have the Casket, and without the Casket they wouldn’t be able to conquer the rest of the Nine.

“You have disgraced me today. Go to your chambers,” Laufey waved his hand, finally. That coward Angrboda hadn’t shown his face in court. Good, Laufey would have killed him had he done so.

.

Loki was just staring up at the ceiling counting sheep and drifting off to sleep when Thor walked in. Loki’s breath hitched as he once more tried to still himself. He didn’t want Thor to notice him, with any luck Thor might be too tired for a round tonight.

When a few moments went by without Thor even acknowledging Loki’s presence, Loki finally let out the breath that he had been holding. More moments went by, this turned to minutes, and finally a full hour. What was Thor up to now? Loki turned his head to see Thor sitting in a corner polishing that big, gaudy hammer of his. Its head was coated in ice, but Loki found it hard to believe that it itself was made of ice, given the destruction he’d seen it cause.

Loki couldn’t see Thor’s face very well given the angle he was positioned in on the bed, but given the hunch of his shoulders and his relative noiselessness, Loki would have guessed that he was thinking long and hard about something, possibly something bad had happened and Thor was reflecting upon it? Odd, Loki had always assumed low-intellect creatures had no concept of self-reflection. He had had a dog once who _definitely_ couldn’t self-reflect, so he would know this first hand. There was also that friend his brother had, Fandral, another low-intellect creature.

_Loki couldn’t shake the thought that had Thor been born Asgardian and raised on Asgard that he would have gotten along famous with Fandral._

Eventually Thor crawled into bed. Loki didn’t think it was normal to use such a pathetic word on Thor. The man was many things: brutish, beastly, nasty, vicious, ruthless, a barbarian… pathetic was not among those words. There was nothing within him to inspire pity. Loki huffed out a breath when he realised that Thor wasn’t even making a move to touch him. He didn’t know why he didn’t feel more relieved at the fact that he wasn’t being raped yet again.

Something felt wrong. Something felt really, really wrong.

.

“Heimdall, stand aside!” Baldr ordered.

“Nay, my king,” Heimdall shook his head. He knew why Baldr wanted use of the Bifrost, he knew that he intended to destroy Jotunheimr with it, he knew that his king was in a state of shock right now. That he had seemingly lost more than he could bear to lose what with the loss of his brother and mother. Normally Heimdall hated thinking of Loki as Baldr’s brother, given how snake-y and treacherous the man was, but there was a good chance that Loki was dead and one simply did not speak ill of the dead. 

“As your king I **_order you_** to step aside!” When Baldr came to himself he would hate himself for doing this. Heimdall couldn’t let him make that mistake.

“My duty is to Asgard.” Heimdall shook his head. “Think carefully, my king. This would not end the war, only add more fire to a flame that would ignite around the Nine.”

“I don’t **_care_**! We can kill them all!” Baldr seethted.

Heimdall took that moment to bow. “My liege.”

“I am not king anymore, Heimdall.” Odin said, his voice tired. Baldr spun. 

“Father! Jotnar broke into the castle, the-” Odin waved his hand. 

“I am well aware of that, son. Come, there are things that we need to discuss.”

“But fa-”

“No, boy!” Odin said sternly, his eye showing war and violence and rampages and all sorts of horrible stuff that Baldr could only ever hope to dream about. “No realm, **_none_** , is worth wiping extinct. We can not use personal grievances do determine the fate of an entire people.”

“ ** _Mother_** , father, mother is **_dead_** , she was the Queen-”

“She would have relinquished that title to your bride upon the arrival of your heir. And you are right, she was a queen. And monarchies are to pay the peoples’ price before the people ever do. Ours is a life of sacrifice. Now **_come_**.”

“Father, they killed Loki.” Baldr’s voice was little more than a whisper.

“Unlikely.”

“How can you say that, he is your youngest-”

“No. He is _Laufey’s_ youngest, he is _Laufeyson_.” At Baldr’s stunned expression, Odin gestured. “Come along, Baldr.”

“You have gone insane, old man.” Baldr said, stunned, but a quick glance at Heimdall, the traitor, was all the confirmation that Baldr needed. Heimdall knew about this, why hadn’t he told Baldr? They weren’t the best of friends, but they got on fairly amicably, and-and Baldr was his _king_.

Numbly, Baldr stepped outside to follow his father.

.

“So Loki is not my brother, then.” Baldr said, finally.

“Do you truly believe that?” His father asked, looking deep into Baldr’s eyes.

“I-… no, not really. I suppose it doesn’t change much, we were still raised together.”

“Aye.”

“There was no way that mother could have been okay with this.”

“Your mother was the Allmother, mother to all. She accepted it, whether she was happy or not, as part of her fate.”

“So then what was this? What was the purpose of this arrangement anyways?”

“I had…” recently disposed of my warmongering daughter, “hoped to settle the war with as little bloodshed as possible. Killing Laufey was a solution, but would have just led to more bloodshed in the realm, it didn’t seem right. So I offered Thor for Loki, two children similar in age. We would raise them ourselves, wards to keep the peace, and when the time came we were supposed to marry them.”

“So then why didn’t you?” Baldr believed that he vaguely remembered a time when his father might have considered marrying Loki off, but it seemed so far ago, centuries past, mayhaps.

“When the time came- I’m sure you remember a few centuries ago when I went to Jotunheimr for peace talks-” ah, there it was, 253 years ago, the peace talks of 1990 AD “and I met Thor, but he just… he was so nonchalant, intimidating. I had heard tales of his exploits prior to this.” Odin chuckled. “Your real brother is a bit of a man-whore, never mind a raging psychopath that kills everything he sees. Loki wouldn’t have been safe… though it didn’t seem like Laufey cared too much about Loki’s safety. He only agreed to call off the wedding when I mentioned that we would take the Casket back if Loki died.”

A hard look set across Baldr’s face. Those monsters, willing to sacrifice their own children for selfish wants like a Casket thats only real purpose was as a weapon in battle!

“If his father truly is so monstrous, then how can you be sure that Loki is alive?”

“Because Laufey never would have shut up about it.” Odin said, finally. “He would feel far too gleeful over it. Loki was a runt, you know. Laufey’s original plan had been to leave him in a temple as a sacrifice to the Gods of Winter.”

“Then we must get Loki back, if he truly is still alive.”

“Halt. I cannot risk losing you, not when there are not many left in line for this throne.”

“Waiting for Karnilla to give birth will only ensure Loki’s death.”

Odin contemplated for a moment. “I will go.”

“What!?” 

“I will go. _Alone_ , Baldr.”

“Father, they will kill you!”

But Odin merely shook his head, a twinkle in his remaining eye. “I was quite the adventurer in my day, and am still more than proficient in seidr,” to prove his point he put a glamour over himself, appearing as a woman. “And besides, I am half-Jotunn, who else would take this task?”

Sensing that this wasn’t an argument he could win by denial or threats, Baldr instead opted for, “Will you not even stay for mother’s funeral?”

Odin thought of his wife, the shattered ice that had become her. He hadn’t even gotten to see a last expression, she had just completely crumbled. He shook her head. “Her son is in danger. Arguably, two of her sons are in danger. It is what she would have wanted. I am king no longer, I have no obligation to live.” He patter Baldr’s shoulder. “Good luck to you, son. You are a worthy king, I know it.” And then he turned for the doors of the throne room.

Outside stood Karnilla, who had likely been eavesdropping. There was a time in his life when Odin had detested this woman, had thought that she was the worst thing that could happen to Baldr since that leaked sex tape of him and Nana (revenge porn, he believed the word was).

“You are a fool, old man.” Karnilla shook her head, knowing full well that there was nothing that she could do or say to stop Odin from venturing out in search of that pathetic waste of space that Baldr so fondly referred to as Loki.

Odin reached down and touched her belly-bulge, closing his eyes and saying a prayer. “This child has my blessing. One day he shall rule over all of Asgard, and be the finest king the Nine has had since its inception.

Karnilla simply nodded, not being able to form any words. She couldn’t even really form any thoughts, to be quite honest. She watched Odin go, knowing full well that that might be the last time she ever saw the old man.

_You were right_ , she thought. _You were right. You were a good king and a good father. Now let’s see if you will be right this time_. She walked over to her own scrying pools in her chamber.

Time to play Fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor didn’t touch him at all that night, finally Loki’s curiosity got the better of him. _After all, surely if he could trick Thor into thinking that he cared for him then he would be free to kill him sooner._ But to do that Loki would have to exercise patience he knew full well that he did not have.

“Thor… what is the matter.”

“ ** _Master_** ,” Thor snapped. “It is **_master_** , not ‘Thor’.”

“ _Master_ ,” Loki said, wanting to tear Thor’s eyes out. “What is the matter?”

Thor paused for a moment before sighing. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You are a simple creature, despite how twisted you are.” Loki was going to actually kill him. “I killed someone today.”

“Why does that bother you, I thought you killed for sport.”

“I do… it was during our attempt to get the Casket, I killed her but right before I killed her she said my name.”

“Who was it that you killed?” Loki asked, worriedly. 

“I don’t really know.” Thor shook his head, after a while. Angrboda probably knew her, but he hadn’t told Thor who she was, just some guards who had relayed the message to Laufey. 

Loki exhaled a sigh of relief. Had it been one of his loved ones then surely Thor would have known who they were. Everybody knew his mother, of course, Queen Frigga, the Allmother. A good number of people knew Karnilla, all seidrfolk did, so that strange, repugnant man from earlier would have surely informed Thor he had killed her if he had.

And besides, he knew his own brother well enough to know that if either woman had been harmed, then Jotunheimr would not still be standing.

He paused for a moment, to make it seem as though he really cared, before saying what he thought was pretty fucking obvious. “Mayhaps she knew who you were? You are Laufey’s son and much smaller than his other sons, it would not have been a hard guess. _I_ knew who you were upon meeting you.”

Thor shook his head again. “No, that’s not how she said it. She said it in surprise, but like, a _knowing_ surprise, like she knew **_exactly_** who I was, like…” Thor sighed. “I don’t know. It can’t have been my mother, from what I know she _died_ giving birth to me. But perhaps an aunt or something? Maybe one of her friends.”

“Ah, you are worried that the person you have killed this time has a face.” Loki said, mockingly. It wouldn’t do well to **_overdo_** the kindness, or else Thor would just think (know) that he was being fake. “Look, I wouldn’t worry too much about if if I were you. At the end of the day, a life is a life. You yourself did not know that woman, so how is she any different to any of the other men, women or children you _have_ killed.”

“Not children.”

“What?” Loki frowned, not expecting Thor to disagree with his statement so abruptly.

“Never children. Women only on the battlefield. Men mostly.” Thor turned on his side, back facing Loki.

Was he ignoring him. Oh no, no, **_no_**! Loki would not stand for that, nor lie down for that matter. Loki rolled over slightly, his chains allowing him to do so, so that he was behind Thor’s back.

“For someone so hellbent on destroying Asgard, one little death sure seems to be putting you down.”

“Aye… you are right, I suppose. It was an Aesir who died, they all deserve to die.”

“Even me?”

“Eventually, that or I shall just gift you to Angrboda to garner another favour from him.” Loki really, _really_ hated how it didn’t sound like Thor was joking. There was just not enough effort in that statement for it to even _potentially_ be a joke. It was the same tone one would use to describe the weather. He would need to get Thor to trust him fast. “I am surprised that you show so much concern for me, given that we are essentially enemies.”

“Just curious as to why you did not bed me, I thought that you were growing soft.”

“What, would you have me dispassionately fuck you into the mattress?” Thor teased, there was _some_ humour in it, good.

“I’d think there’d be little difference,” Loki said dryly, taking his time turning over. Let Thor thin that a move this simple was onerous on account of the chains holding Loki to the bed.

“Let us see if there would be a difference.” Thor grabbed Loki by the hip. Loki hid his grin, his plan had worked. He suddenly felt a flush of respect for prostitutes, as Thor fucked him into the mattress. Sure they were savage little creatures who whored themselves out for the sake of a few shillings, but there was something about using your body to get what you wanted that felt oddly satisfying.

.

Later that night, after Thor had fallen asleep and flooded the room with snoring, Loki lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Make no mistake, he could tolerate the snoring. As a child he and Baldr had slept near their parents rooms, so he was in no way a stranger to it. It was comforting, almost. His mind just wasn’t able to sit still. If he could describe its state in words he would probably call it a young child with ADHD that just finished a jar of sugar.

The room’s ceiling was oddly beautiful at night. Little flecks of light that reflected across the ceiling, from the moon shining through the open window, dancing as the sheer curtains blew around. He watched them as his mind drifted off.

He thought of Baldr’s wedding day, of _how handsome his brother had looked. Regal, kingly, holding Buri’s sword. Karnilla had come in, persuaded away from wearing black to her wedding, and instead wearing a purple gown to match her eyes._

_Just two days prior Loki had learned that Karnilla was with child, that she had been for the past three months. He’d felt a wave of guilt upon realising that that was why their father had wanted Baldr to ascend to the throne at the ripe young age of two-thousand-and-something. Father himself had only ascended at 12040._

_The ceremony had been beautiful. Karnilla had allowed mother to do the flower arrangements, as she herself wasn’t one for pageantry, she just wanted to get it over with and marry the man she’d basically been married to for a decade already._

_There was a fireworks display afterwards, Loki had been a part of planning that. A lot of seidr had gone into making the dragon that_ **_looked_ ** _like it had burned down the entire lower left wing of the city. His father had scolded him later that night for it, but he knew deep down that both Baldr and Karnilla had appreciated._

That was the one thing that he liked about Karnilla, her appreciation of chaos at its finest.

.

Baldr aimed the first arrow, naturally, as Frigga’s sole known surviving son. Then went Karnilla, then Tyr- who may be a bastard but Frigga had still been kind to him-, then Freyja and Freyr who had come in for the funeral, then Gerd, then Hnoss and Gersemi and Fjolnir, then Heimdall, then Frigga’s handmaidens, then finally the royal army. 

Baldr’s uncles, Vili and Vé, had been unable to attend for fear of their kingdoms being taken by siege given how tense the situation was in the Nine at the moment, which hadn’t stopped Hnoss and Gersemi from being able to attend as neither were heir to their father’s (Vé’s) throne.

“Cousin, do not worry. I am sure that your father will find Loki,” Gersemi reassured Baldr.

“It’s not- I don’t know, I just don’t trust his judgement.” Baldr admitted. “Mother just died, I don’t know what father is going to do. I don’t trust him to make the best choices right now.” Gersemi nodded in understanding.

“We’re all worried about uncle, Baldr.” She said. “He has just lost his son, then wife, who knows what he is thinking. But that doesn’t mean you should let it eat into your mourning. I’m staying an extra week.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! It’s not like I’m heir, and as father’s youngest daughter he has to marry Hnoss off first anyways.” She shrugged. “Besides, with all your kingly duties I doubt you’ll have much time to look after your pregnant wife.”

“Thank you so much, Gersemi.”

“My pleasure. Don’t tell the others or Fjolnir will want to stay too and it will all just become a thing,” she pulled her face at her double first-cousin.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He promised, remembering the last time that all the youth in their family were together. It was a while ago, so he couldn’t remember that much, but he _did_ remember Loki setting Hodur’s cape on fire, and feeling very, **_very_** disappointed in his little brother (20 at the time) for taking advantage of a half-blind person. On the bright side, he supposed, it was what made their father commission a pair of glasses for Hodur from the Dwarves of Nidavellir, so now at least their cousin could **_see_** better.

.

Thor bashed in a few of his fellow Jotnar the next morning at practice. Sparring always made him feel better. He walked into the courtyard after, noticing that his father was there and acknowledging him with a nod hello.

“I see you’ve been sparring.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And when, might I ask, are you going to be fighting our enemies once more?”

“Asgard has not attacked in near a fortnight, sire,” Thor said.

“Aye, which is what makes this the perfect opportunity to push them into a retreat.” Thor thought on his father’s words.

“I have intentions to go back by the week’s end. But I may leave on the morrow if you so wish.”

“That would be much appreciated, Thor.” Laufey nodded at his son. 

Thor said good-bye to his father and walked through the palace to Byleistr’s rooms. He knocked twice before a groggy voice told him to enter. _Kind of late, hmm… Byleistr must have been out last night._

“Brother, I rejoin our brethren on the battlefield come tomorrow,” Thor announced.

“Good! What about that little whore of yours, though?”

“That is what I came here for, I would ask that you keep it fed and let it out on walks every now and again?”

“Sure.” Byleistr nodded. “Good luck, brother.” They didn’t say ‘stay safe’ in this family, those words were to be traded amongst the lesser.

“Aye, and to you too. Be careful, he’s quite a feisty thing, you may have intercourse with him if you so wish,” Thor winked, a common decency amongst Jotnar was to allow a whoresitter free rein over it. 

Byleistr knew he wouldn’t be interested in something that small but thanked Thor all the same. It was the thought that counted, really.

And so Thor left, after bidding goodbye to Helblindi and picking up his dog, Thori. He trudged into Jotunheimr’s snow before breaking off into a run and letting the winds carry him to where he needed to be carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get that it's gonna be hard to visualise legit everyone from Odin's family, but bear with me because Thor will describe them as he meets them!


	10. Chapter 10

Odin wandered through Jotunheimr in his Jotunn form to avoid drawing suspicion. In his younger days he was quite the adventurer, and had many a time stopped to visit Jotunheimr during the winter to get away from the confines of his castle on Asgard. Regardless of this, he still required a cane to walk with, being an old man and also being a fair bit out of shape. He’d started to focus more on his health since abdicating, wanted to live longer with Frigga, but she was dead now so really what was the point?

The snow was heavy on his back, but it didn’t feel nearly as bad as it would have had he been wearing Aesir skin. 

He thought of that time that he had snuck out to Jotunheimr with Frigga, back when they were young, when he was trying to court her (they were already married, but the beginning of their marriage hadn’t been a happy one, what with their marriage marking the end of the Aesir-Vanir War). They had gone to a little tree (surprise! Trees grew on this planet too!) with lovely pink and gold flowers hanging from it. They had conceived a child that night, not Hela though. No, Hela had been conceived on their wedding night. A beautiful baby girl, they named her Aldrif. She was kidnapped by the Angels as a newborn, but to this day Odin still thought of her, with that curly little tuft of red hair and those blue, _blue_ eyes of hers. How he missed those eyes. Thor had had the same ones.

He hoped to eventually find Thor too. It wasn’t really his place to tell Thor what to do, when they’d swapped children they’d essentially adopted the other’s child. Loki was his as Thor was Laufey’s, he knew that. Still, a man could hope.

He stopped for the night in a cave and lit a fire. He hadn’t managed to find Loki yet. There weren’t very many places that he could be, he laid down and rested his head on his knapsack. He’d sent Hugin and Munin out previously, but they hadn’t come back with anything. That left two places: The Ironwood and the castles, of which it was more likely he’d have survived if he were at Thrym’s castle, given that Thrym wouldn’t necessarily know that it was Loki.

Laufey would, of course, Laufey would be able to recognise his son, his runt, his _shame_ , in any skin that Loki could wear. Laufey, after all, hated Loki so much that he had killed Farbauti after Loki’s birth for birthing him a runt. Odin had, of course, discovered this **_after_** he’d given Thor to Laufey, otherwise giving his son away to a **_known_** madman, rather than merely to a worthy, fellow king, would have been inexcusable.

.

Karnilla watched over her father-in-law from afar. They didn’t like each other, you would have had to be blind not to see it, but they were still technically family. 

In the past she had tried to have him killed on more than one occasion, back when what she had with Baldr was little more than a schoolgirl crush. She had wanted Baldr to ascend the throne of Asgard, and had had a fantasy that he would reward her by making her his queen.

This was stupid, of course, for at the time all in the Nine knew that Baldr had eyes for none but Nanna. What a shame that Nanna had had to die so young and conveniently ( _no,_ Karnilla did **_not_** kill Nanna! She just wasn’t all that sad that she had passed). Bigger shame still that it had taken two centuries after the fact to get Baldr to so much as _look_ at her without disgust.

These pools could see all in the Nine. Most pools could only see within the realm they were located in. Not hers. She was Queen of the Norns, the Supreme Commander of Seidr… and yet she could not track down that insufferable pest brother-in-law of hers anywhere. It was like he was invisible or something! She knew that his tricks could fool Heimdall’s Sight, but hers was supposed to be impenetrable, dammit!

At best she could tell Baldr that the enemy he sought to avenge his dead mother was Angrboda, son of Ariadne and Thiazi, and the Forest Witch that literally everybody in the Nine and their mothers had heard about. Baldr wouldn’t be able to defeat him, at least not without her, and she couldn’t really fight when she was four months pregnant with the Heir to Asgard himself.

The best she could do was send gentle nudges to Odin. Not even _her_ seidr was strong enough to protect a being across a realm. She had grown up hearing stories of Odin and all of his might, **_Elders_** she hoped that they were true, for Odin now was but a feeble man with nigh but his staff disguised as a walking stick to protect him from the foul beasts on Jotunheimr, and not much left but a tin of beans to snack on.

.

Loki was startled by the presence of another in Thor’s chambers. He took in the man’s stature and immediately deduced that this must be Byleistr, Laufey’s second born son. He was not tall enough to be Helblindi, and also he looked like he ate little children for breakfast, which was what the rumours so often touted. He had markings on the side of his head that looked like black, solid, filled in arrows that curved upwards (heritage lines? He hadn’t really seen enough Jotnar from the same family to deduce whether or not those were real or just a myth). He wore a red shendyt and carried a club. Purposeful fashion, Loki could _somewhat_ appreciate it. 

Byleistr looked him over, making Loki feel incredibly self-conscious. He would have tried to cover himself had he free rein of his hands.

Nevermind, Byleistr threw him a shendyt. “Get dressed, Thor has asked me to take you on a walk.”

“Ex-excuse me, mister, but who are you?” Loki asked, feigning ignorance. This was the best way to obtain the information he would need to figure out how to kill Thor.

“I am Prince Byleistr Laufeyson, and I am in charge of you until Thor gets back.” At the look that Loki spread across his face, the idiot added. “Thor is off fighting.”

“Again?”

“Aye.”

“Is he looking for a bedmate to replace me?” Loki asked, wanting to see if Thor had by any chance let on just how valuable Loki was to him, if he had indicated in any way that he may wish to free Loki. People rarely ever kept bed-slaves _forever_ , after all. People got tired of whores.

“Probably.” _Rude_! OK, he needed to work on a plan to get Thor eating out of his motherfucking hand if he wanted his plan to succeed. He had, at this point, become numb to the whole process of lovemaking. Who cared what he wanted anymore, right? He was just another pawn in this giant chess game of life. No, he was no pawn, he had planned this on his own. A risky plan to save a king… guess that made him a queen, eh? More moves than useless Baldr and yet, at the end of the day, this war was lost if Baldr’s head was forfeit.

“Majesty, I am unable to dress myself with these chains on,” Loki said, pathetically. Surely he would give him some leeway, then he would break out of these chains and-

“OK.” Byleistr undid the chains but left the shackles on. At Loki’s _next_ gaze, he merely chortled. “Oh ho, let me guess now. You need your seidr-inhibiting shackles off because they don’t fit around your **_skirt?_** Save your breath, Thor has warned me of you enough.” Loki sighed. Oh well, worth a shot anyways, he supposed.

He pulled the shendyt on. It was skimpy if you asked him, not enough covered. Then again, these savages probably referred to _any_ clothing as being overtly modest, prudish even perhaps. 

Byleistr led him down a hallway. Down it were painted pictures of Jotnar, portraits not unlike the ones they had on Asgard. Loki nearly chuckled at the image of one especially surly looking Jotunn, he had a grumpy face that reminded Loki of his own father’s. Such a strange thing to find joy in such a terrible situation. He hoped that his mind hadn’t normalised his own rape.

Byleistr opened the doors to the courtyard, where nobody was. Good, he didn’t want to stick up for this little guy. Mimir knew how _certain people_ within the palace **_loved_** to touch what was Thor’s.

Loki walked around for a bit before coming back to Byleistr, who took him back to Thor’s room. To Loki’s surprise, Byleistr did not leave.

“What are you still doing here? Do you not wish to tie me up and go?”

“Watch how you speak to me, Asgardian.” Byleistr snapped in a way that scared Loki to his core. “Thor has asked me to have you bathe as well.”

“I can take care of that alone, surely he wouldn’t want you to see his bed-slave naked?” Loki tried.

Byleistr threw his head back laughing. “Thor doesn’t care about you! Lmao, no, he gave me permission to _use_ you, but you’re just so **_tiny_**!” He made motions with his hands that only disheartened Loki further. Everything Loki had allowed to happen to him and the man he was supposed to kill didn’t even respect him enough to _not_ whore him out. There was more work to be done here than previously thought.

“Get in the shower,” Byleistr directed. “I will watch you and tie you back to the bed when you are done.”

“Why watch me, my liege?”

“To make sure you don’t escape of course.” Byleistr grinned at Loki with wicked-sharp teeth that looked as though they had been filed down to points by the blood of his enemies.

Loki did not like Byleistr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doooonee! See you guys tomorrow (which is in like three minutes, lmao!)


	11. Chapter 11

Thor glanced at their new captives. Hmmm, nobody worth taking as a concubine.

“Set all of them to start building the Utgardr Fort.” Thor ordered.

“Aye, sir!” Said Farbauti, who happened to be a warrior in his father’s army and was **_not_** Byleistr or Helblindi’s mother.

They had spent the past week taking four Aesir strongholds down. The Aesir were no match for Thor, especially not when he had Ice Breaker in his hands. It was laughable at how easily their puny structures and men fell when faced with the Third Prince of Jotunheimr.

“Next to Fort Asura!” Thor yelled back at his men, who followed his flight path to Northern Tip of Jotunheimr.”

.

Sif had been part of the planning for this. They had sent their weakest men to the frontlines as distractions and had concentrated their defence in Fort Asura.

The Warriors three, half of Asgard’s mages, fire giants, the Valkyries in training (nobody knew what had become of Asgard’s last Valkyries, but they’d started training new ones centuries ago in a bid to revive the culture), everyone was waiting at Fort Asura. They were here to capture that foul beast known to the Aesir as ‘Laufey’s pet’ and, if possible, interrogate him on the potential whereabouts of Prince Loki, best known to the Aesir as ‘ _him_.’

They’d spent the past week setting up bombs and booby traps and training everyone to work around them. The booby traps were non-lethal, but easy to kill someone in, so as not to harm the people guarding the Fort.

Sif had to admit, this was not entirely her idea. She had gotten it from her mother, Asura, who had been Odin’s right hand in the last battle against the Jotnar. This was the strategy that had turned the tide of the war, her mother had reassured. That and help from the giants of Musspelheimr and the Vanir and the Dwarves.

They’d been receiving shipments of weapons from Nidavellir. Sif had been crafted a new sword made of uru. It was fairly plain except for the handle which bore a carving of her on it. It balanced a bit more to the left, making it easy to land a heavy hit on an opponent with a swift uppercut. It also had the ability to transform into a Fitting for the second-in-command of Asgard’s army. 

_She was only the second in command because Tyr was Odin’s bastard_ , she thought bitterly. He could beat her in a fight, sure, but she was the better strategist. It should have been her post. But never mind that. She was happy as long as Asgard was safe.

“Sif, they’re coming.” Fandral shouted.

“Men! Assume your positions!” She yelled, drawing Lof. 

.

Thor summoned a storm the likes of which Jotunheimr had never seen. That was _his_ tactic. He wanted his defeat of Fort Asura to go down in the history books.

But something happened then. Instead of lightning striking the fort and blasting it into smithereens, he felt himself stopped by something, some invisible sort of force.

_Seidrfolk_ , he growled at the thought of those magicians interfering with his potent, virile thunder.

“Attack!” He commanded his men, racing forward with Ice Breaker in and, its shiny uru surface, which at the right angle revealed its icy nature, gleaming as he set upon the accursed fortress.

He was met with flaming boulders being launched at him and his men. Fire was a weakness to them, sure, but fire was a weakness to everyone. Thor manipulated the winds to put the fires out, and once the deed was done, the Jotnar picked up their newly acquired ammo and flat out hurled it at the bloody fort.

The rocks were stopped, likely by those darned witches. That only ignited Thor’s fury. He ran, ready to smash the door.

But he couldn’t. There appeared to be a shield around the castle, growling, he looked back to his men, only to notice that about an eighth of them were missing. What sorcery was this!?

Thor summoned lightning from the sky so powerful it could blow up a planet. He concentrated this time, long and hard. No stupid fucking sorcerer was going to get the best of him, ever. He had proven this during his battle against Angrboda, and Angrboda was probably more powerful than all of these seidr folk **_combined_**.

It took a bit. First a moment, then another, then another. Lightning smacked the shield, shattering it instantly and allowing him through. Ha! So much for powerful majicks!

A thousand fire beasts came charging at him and his men, but Thor just barrelled through. He’d let his men, all skilled warriors in their own regard, handle this. He was going for the heart of his army’s problems: the seidrfolk.

Flew into the fort.

.

It was over far quicker than Sif would have liked it to be. By her feet lay the blood of one hundred of Asgard’s finest seidrfolk, men and women alike. The Warriors Three had been taken off to be made slaves, literally _everybody_ who did not possess seidrhad been spared.

She dodged Thor’s attack, as he shot icicle after icicle at her, parrying his hammer’s blow with her sword.

“Yield, wench, it will make defeat taste easier.”

“I’d rather die.”

“You very well might.”

The fight went on a good three more hours. Sif didn’t understand: how did this man _not_ get tired? It was almost like he were a god, except of course that everybody knew that all gods were Asgardian.

Thor enjoyed taking her in chains. “Add her to my _personal_ collection of slaves,” he informed Valkr.

“Aye, sir!”

.

She was reunited with Fandral, it seemed that he too was going to the palace to be a slave. Thor had chosen him for his will, which Thor had thought would be pretty darned fun to break.

The march to Jotunheimr was a long one, given that they had been on the tip of it. Sif simply did not understand how her strategy had failed. She had thought about it so long and hard. She’d only stopped short of putting a cyanide pill on the roof of everybody’s mouth, but now she regretted it. Oh well, if nothing else, she had managed to crumble Thor’s army. Fun fact: only twelve of them had made it out.

Thor didn’t seem upset by it, however. Sif didn’t understand this strange man. What kind of leader wasn’t upset by their follower’s death? _A cultist, a cultist is who_. But surely this man was not a cultist, surely there was something else there, something she just wasn’t seeing.

She saw it when they got back to the capital.

“Where are the rest of your men?” The King of Jotunhiemr, Laufey, asked to Thor.

“Dead.”

“Oh?”

“They fell to seidr.”

“Then it is better that they are dead.” Laufey apparently seemed to share Thor’s sentiments.

The real surprise of course, came five minutes later, when Thor took her and Fandral to his rooms. Sif was on high alert, she had no delusions about what was going to go down. She saw how Thor had eyed her. She had tried to lock eyes with Fandral, to apologise to him, to vow to kill Thor should he lay a hand on her. But a soft smile from him was all she needed to know that he knew and that he didn’t blame her one bit, and that was really all that she could have asked for.

_Loki_!? She thought, her eyes widening upon seeing the second prince of Asgard tied up to what was presumably Thor’s bed, stark naked and spread eagled with what Sif had to assume were seidr-inhibiting cuffs around his arms. “My p-” she noticed the look that Loki shot her, was this part of some plan, she quickly shut herself up.

Fandral was more obtuse. “ ** _Loki_**!?” He gasped.

“Loki?” Thor stared at Loki, and a look crossed his face that confirmed all of Sif’s worst suspicions. So Thor _hadn’t_ known then. Oh this was bad. She looked over at her prince, who looked defeated. “As in… no. No… oh but this makes so much sense now.” He shover Sif and Fandral into a separate, windowless room, locking it behind him (they were in chains, where were they going to go?) And coming to set himself in front of his prize, which was apparently more valuable than he’d last thought it was. “Well, well, well, what do we have here, Prince _Loki of Asgard_?”

Loki thrashed madly in his chains, plan be damned, he was going to _kill him_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.4 days till results, yikes :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is awful, please skip the part after it says 'skip' especially if you're squeamish, there'll be a 'it's over' in the thing too.

“Well, well. I suppose that this makes you more precious than before. I wonder what your brother would be willing to trade for your head?”

“Baldr would _never_ bow to the whims of some Jotunn.” Loki snarled, eyes narrowing.

“You underestimate how soft your brother is,” Thor said, stroking Loki under the chin.

“Baldr is the _King of Asgard_ , our father trained him for this role himself.”

“And what, pray do tell, would the Fat King of Asgard know of sacrifice?”

“He let the Angels snatch his own daughter away because he wouldn’t bow down to their demands.” Loki hissed.

“Then he is a fool _and_ a coward.” How? This idiot didn’t make any sense.

“In what way!?”

“He had a quarrel with the Angels and he let a child fight his battles for him. _Duh_. Or maybe you Aesir do that regularly? We Jotnar respect our children.”

“What, by _eating them_?”

“Of course not! We’re not savages like you!” Thor snorted.

“Could have fooled me!” 

Thor slapped Loki for that one, silencing him immediately. “I think you’ve forgotten, slut, who holds the power here.”

“If you’re so adamant about brutalising me then why don’t you just kill me and wear me as a pelt!?” Loki shouted.

“Death would be too kind to you.” Thor said, simply.

He disappeared for a moment and reemerged with something in his right hand, something that was _not_ Ice Breaker. All of a sudden, Loki was no longer chained to the bed, and instead he found himself flung to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. “You will not bend to me naturally, I shall have to help you along.” 

The thing about being whipped was that it took a moment for the pain to set in, and by the time that moment passed you could be whipped again and again and again until it became like a treadmill of pain. Loki screamed and curled over himself, limiting the exposure to his back, but Thor, who hated Asgardians with every fibre in his body, simply kicked him over and continued his relentless pursuit.

There was a point at which Loki’s image faded from his view and was replaced by that of another, older man. One he had been bred and trained to hate from a young age. Asgard’s ex-King, Bor. And by him, he had been trained to hate the entire Royal Family, for it was his seed that ran through it, his and Bestla’s.

Bestla had been a **child** , Laufey had told Thor when he was young. A good 50 summers old (that’s like 16 for you Midgardians), 40 years under the age of consent. For reference sake, Bor was at least 300 (20). Even if Bestla had consented, which he hadn’t, it would have been rape. Bor Burison had raped his great aunt, and even had he not, he had led campaigns of Asgardians into Jotunheimr to forcefully have sex with the Jotnar. They had had a term for it, Trophy Bunking, where you went to Jotunheimr, captured some poor, unsuspecting Jotunn, and you and your crew forced yourselves upon the poor person. On Jotunheimr, in the Museum of War they still had the devices that the Aesir would use to keep the Jotunn they were gang-raping complacent: large lengths of rope; a contraption to keep their mouth open, a spreader bar, and various objects that the pigs would shove into the Jotnar just for the fun of it, sometimes killing it.

So yes, maybe Loki himself didn’t have anything to do with it, but everything he had in life came from the same practices that had caused the misery of the entire planet of Jotunheimr, and by the Norns if Thor didn’t have every damned right in the world to exact his revenge on one of Asgard’s princes.

Princes were the protectors of the people, were they not? 

_**(SKIP)** _

Thor flung the rope away after zoning back in and taking in the sight. Loki was a mess of wounds and gashes and blood and Thor had never thought that the Asgardian looked sexier, so he dove down and pushed up his shendyt and proceeded to fuck into Loki with wild abandon.

“Who do you belong to? Who do you obey?”

“You, you! Please, please, I beg of you, please make it stop! Please! It hurts, please take it out, please, please, please!” Thor came. He pulled out and locked the door and walked off. Loki wouldn’t move.

Loki didn’t have the strength to move.

.

_**(IT'S OVER)** _

Thor did not tell anyone that he had Asgard’s Prince locked up in his rooms, he didn’t want to until he knew exactly what he would be doing with him.

Was he going to keep him as a glorified war prize? Was he going to manipulate Baldr into giving up his throne for his brother’s safe return? Was he just going to kill the damned wretch, and maybe make a spectacle of it? He couldn’t decide.

“Thor, you seem a little out of it today.” Byleistr grumbled, concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, sorry, just training the new slaves.” Thor had beaten Sif and Fandral so bad they had had to be taken to the medical wing. Loki didn’t get that kind of treatment, no. Because Thor knew his identity now, knew that he was a god, and that all gods could heal themselves.

You couldn’t decide when a god died, see, they had to do it themselves. The best you could do was rip them up so badly that they were stuck like that. Maybe he ought to tie each of Loki’s limbs to a different sled and tell the dogs to ‘mush’.

“Oh, where are they to work then?”

“I do not know. I do not even know if it’s a good idea to have them work. But they seemed like they’d be dangerous to leave with the other slaves.”

“Maybe on the farm, then?”

“I would not trust them with knives, brother.”

“I mean planting wheat and grain.”

Thor gave it a thought. “Maybe. They are awfully agile, they’re probably both of Vanir descent… but alas, they are quite small, it would be near pointless.”

“True, true. Maybe as chamber maids to you? You’ve always said yourself that your servants are a poor fit.”

“Mayhaps. But I worry that they may become dangerous.”

Byleistr thought for a moment, before excusing himself from the table. He came back with some strange contraptions. “A friend traded me these for some gold.”

“What are they?”

“Shock collars, I’ll never have use of them, they’re too smile for my foes, but maybe they can help you?”

“Maybe… thanks By.”

“My pleasure.”

Laufey watched all of this in silence. Thor was getting a little too comfortable with these Aesir hostages. Very well, perhaps he would pay them a visit himself, intimidate them enough to stop them from distracting Thor from his princely duties.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Shortie ahead

Loki wanted to die. No, that was not true. No matter how bad a situation ever got, he could never bring himself to kill himself, he loved himself too much. He wondered if that made him a narcissist. 

People used that word too much. It used to be a medical diagnosis, but nowadays people tend to use it as a substitute for ‘vain’, a word which incidentally most young people wouldn’t know existed. Loki hated when that happened. His pet peeve was people misappropriating words. Like ‘dumb’, remember when that meant that you couldn’t speak? Then it became a synonym for unintelligent, which Loki knew to be a lie, because he knew a lot of rather clever people on Asgard who’d no voice, either after losing it in battle (vocal chords ripped out) or just from a genetic condition. They were all very smart, the ‘dumb’ people were the ones who couldn’t be arsed to learn another fucking language to cut someone living a difficult life a break.

Where was he? Oh yes.

He didn’t _actually_ want to die, though his situation was hopeless. His body was beaten, broken and bruised. Thor had had to take him to the nurse when he couldn’t stand up after that last romp. The nurse wasn’t very nice, mind you. He shoved his fingers in him, looked around for damage, told Thor it was fine, and gave him some salve to put around Loki’s arse and cunt to soothe the damage from the whip.

He was on bedrest, but that didn’t stop Thor from pacing around and trying to decide what to do with him, how best to humiliate him. Loki didn’t know what was more agonising, the pain he was in or not knowing how that monstrous barbarian was going to decide his fate.

That all changed not three weeks later.

Apparently the war was back on, and the Aesir were fighting with renewed vigour after the loss of their queen. Loki didn’t see Thor for a month after that, for which he was grateful.

But when Thor came back, he looked a mess. His hair was shaggier than normal and his bear was uncombed. There were marks all over his body, he looked as though he’d been through Hel and back.

Thor grabbed Loki by the back of his neck. “Your men have grown ferocious. But I know _exactly_ how to quell their rage, little slattern.”

Loki struggled. He didn’t even know where this was going but already he didn’t like it.

Thor forced him out of the room, which he was unhappy with because he was _naked_ , and walked hastily somewhere with him, dragging him along. Loki did his best to ignore all the Jotnar bearing witness to this. Despite the pain, Loki made out two large doors ahead of him. Throne room? 

Mighty, frosty winds whipped the doors opened, and Thor flung Loki into the room. Loki skidded on the ice to land in the centre of it.

“Father. This. This is my warbride. I intend to marry it- _him_.”

Loki froze in horror and looked up tentatively at the source of the booming voice that spoke next. “This? This is an _Asgardian_.”

“This is Prince Loki of Asgard, father. _This_ is the key to us ending the war.”

Laufey’s voice seemed a bit tense here. _Ha_! These barbarians never wanted to stop fighting. “All this over one failed weekend of a war campaign? You have single-handedly destroyed every single one of those midgets strongholds.”

“You did not see them this time, father. This time they are fighting for blood.”

“Be that as it may, at least give it a little more time. What about Jarnsaxa? Did you ever stop to think of him? I thought you two were in love.” _Ha!_ Thor, the barbarous brute that had brutalised him time and time again, capable of **_love_**?

“We were. We may still be. Besides, this marriage doesn’t have to last. I’ll just sire a legitimate child on him and end it.”

“That child will be your heir.” Laufey said warily. Laufey didn’t want this, he didn’t want Loki née Loptr back in his bloodline. Not some seidr-wielding runt, no thank you. At least Jarnsaxa was a warrior in his own right.

“We’ll see.”

“I’m not marrying **_you_**!” Loki said firmly, gaining both of their attentions.

“Consent is not a part of a wedding ceremony on Jotunheimr.”

“My family will not accept it.” He said through gritted teeth.

“They will have no choice.” Thor said, firmly. “Jotunheimr’s wedding ceremonies involve bonding. Once it is over you shall be bound to me for life or until I am done with you, whichever comes first for you.” Loki paled.

“Such things would require seidr.”

“Which we have aplenty.” Thor smirked evilly. “Father, I shall marry Loki at the week’s end. We shall have Angrboda as our Minister.”

Defeated, Laufey gave up and nodded.

Thor dragged Loki out and closed the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Laufey turned to his right hand man.

“Fjorn, find me Jarnsaxa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I remember conceiving this story idea and thinking that Thor would be slightly nicer, but also strict. Helblindi would get worried as Thor started to fall for Loki and call Jarnsaxa. Loki would get jealous of Jarnsaxa and Thor despite that he was a sex-slave to Thor and didn't want a relationship with him. The Aesir would capture Thor. Odin wouldn't let Loki kill Thor and instead make Thor his prisoner and expose the whole truth to everyone. Loki would go on to rape Thor to 'exact his revenge' and Thor would be too heartbroken to care. They'd eventually get together.
> 
> Then this clusterfuck happened! :) I can't promise it's not because of how this year has gone for me, but I can at least say that it's not as lighthearted as the previous plan (which wasn't lighthearted either), and that I'm making shit up as I go along. Bear with me. Please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not THAT long, but definitely longer than the one earlier today.

Jarnsaxa was busy setting the latest batch of Aesir slaves to work when he received an envelope from the royal household. He wondered what his uncle wanted.

He reached for the envelope, broke off the wax seal, and opened it up. He took out the letter and read:

_Dearest Jarnsaxa,_

_You are formally invited by King Laufey to attend his son’s, Thor’s, wedding to Prince Loki of Asgard. The wedding is to be held on Friday, but please arrive by Wednesday latest to make accommodations easier._

_Yours,_

_Fjorn Fjornson_

The letter sublimed into smoke. Jarnsaxa stood there for a while, shaking in anger. What did they mean **_wedding_**!? Who was this bloody fucking Loki, coming in and stealing his Thor.

Focus, Jarnsaxa, Focus. He took a breath and exited his tent. “Farbauti! I have been summoned by the king. You’re in charge until I get back!”

“Aye, sir!” The young giant shouted back, but Jarnsaxa was too far gone to hear him. 

He had chambers set up in his uncle’s castle, all of his stuff were in those chambers. He hopped onto the back of his pet wolf, Shrya, and raced to his uncle’s castle to fix this mess.

.

Baldr could not believe it when Karnilla had come to him, note in hand, and announced that Loki was to be wed.

No, really, at first he thought that she was joking. He almost laughed, in fact. Finally, when that laugh did come out, it was one of pure sadness and misery. Looks like they had found Loki. Now the question was, had he truly betrayed them all?

“My father must hear about this.” Baldr said, solemn.

“Your father is in the Cascades on Jotunheimr, looking for your brother. Shall we fetch him?”

“Ye… no. No, he is old and fragile. We can’t let him know about this until we know all that is going on. I cannot allow you to go to the wedding, my love, not in your pregnant state.”

“And I cannot allow you to go and risk our son _and people_ becoming fatherless.”

“We shall send Tyr, then. He shall masquerade as me.”

“Tyrd is but a year old.”

“Aye, but if nobody goes she will die anyways. And besides, we will look after her in his stead if the need arises. She will grow up as a princess.”

Karnilla debated this. “I will weave protective charms on him to keep him safe, my love. But we must at the least send a seidrkona with him to keep him safe.”

Baldr thought for a moment. “Sigyn.”

“ _Sigyn_?” Karnilla’s eyes widened. “We can’t send Sigyn!”

“And why not?”

“Well, for one, she’s not a good enough seidrkona! And also, if your brother is doing this willingly, then how do you think she’s going to take it? _Unwillingly_ , even!?”

Karnilla had a point, but they were running on limited seidrfolk given how many had fallen in Jorunheimr. That left one person. “My aunt. My aunt Freyja. Vé **_just_** passed the throne down, so she is no longer burdened with Queenhood.”

“Do you think it wise?” There was no hiding Karnilla’s disdain for the meddlesome love goddess who had wanted Baldr to wind up with Nanna, who had dubbed Karnilla a ‘witch’ (look in a fucking mirror, bitch).

“It is our only option. And keep this from Sigyn. You are right, her knowing is a bad idea. Norns know what she might do.” Karnilla gave him an unimpressed look. “Okay, my darling, Norns who aren’t you know what she might do. I shall go see my brother.”

“And I shall send summons to your aunt.” Karnilla rolled her eyes. 

.

A servant called Kaloosh dressed and prepared Loki. The man was from Vanaheim, Thor’s servant of 800 years. Thor had decided that he could get ready on his own, given that he himself had been to his fair share of Jotunn weddings, _Loki_ on the other hand hadn't even known Jotnar married.

Kaloosh had first forced him into a bathtub to scrub with pink bath salts from North Jotunheimr. They were known as 'moon salts' and apparently on Jotunheimr the husband usually procured them for his to-be bride. Then Kaloosh dressed Loki in a silvery, sheer cloth, wrapping it around him intently. Around his waist first, then over his shoulder and down his back to wrap around his waist again. Then Kaloosh tied a red ribbon around Loki’s mid-section. Fertility? Loki knew a lot of cultures associated red with fertility. Then Kaloosh took a needle and… and Loki had to be restrained by seven guards as the man pierced Loki's ears,

He slid in golden chandelier earrings with sapphire studs, placed bracelet after bracelet on Loki's arms, and placed a fancy pair of wood and gold sandals on his feet.

Then there was **_makeup._**

For a species that had no ‘male’ or ‘female’, a lot of these practices sure felt ‘effeminate’ in nature. Wouldn’t they offend the person this was being done to? If so, that would make this whole thing even more fucked up.

Kaloosh put red lipstick onto Loki’s lips, and applied a bit of blush. Then he took Loki’s hair and combed it out, before bringing over some strings of ice crystals to put in it.

Loki didn’t understand the point of all of this. Surely everyone realised that this was a sham marriage. This dying realm was wasting its resources when it **_should_** have just announced that Loki and Thor had wed.

_Ah, but of course, they are putting on a show. They want everyone in the Nine and their mothers to know that Jotunheimr has a bond with Asgard now. Not a consensual one in the slightest, not one Baldr or father of mother would ever agree to, not one that_ **_Loki_ ** _agreed to, but a bond nonetheless._

Then a veil was put over him. Oh, Loki was familiar with this one too. It was to fool any malevolent spirits. Interesting that these beasts did it too. 

Loki’s nails were painted red. Red, red, red, these bloodthirsty monsters sure did obsess over the colour red, huh?

Finally, after a gruelling morning involving an incident with some rose water (which Kaloosh had dabbed **_everywhere_** \- yes, even there), Loki was good to go.

That was when Angrboda came to visit him.

“My, my. Don’t you look ravishing? For an Asgardian, anyways.”

“What do you want?” Loki growled, glaring daggers into the other seidrmadr.

Angrboda took out a necklace- choker-styled, how fitting- and some thicker bracelets. “We can’t have your hostage-wear marring the rest of your lovely makeover, so we’re gonna swap the old chains for some new ones.” He said, slowly like he was talking to an infant. Oh how Loki wanted to kill him right then. “You know, for someone who’s been Thor’s bedslave for longer than a week- heck I think it’s been like two months now- you still have a lot of fight in you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, not much, not really. Most people don’t last a week. And yet look at you, a seidrmadr _and_ an Asgardian, the two things that Thor hates most in this world, and yet you’re still alive. Now, he hasn’t known that you were useful the **_whole_** time, so what gives, huh?”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

“Oh, I do not doubt that.” Angrboda said it in a weird way, a strange glint in those red, glossy eyes of his. He looked menacing, really. It didn’t help that he was in a suit, or that Loki knew, from Thor’s words back in front of Laufey, that this would be the man who was binding their souls together. This was the man that would leave him a slave to Thor. Angrboda quickly and purposefully moved to switch Loki’s bondage. “All done, now come. Your husband awaits you.”


	15. Chapter 15

“So, it’s your wedding day, huh?” Jarnsaxa asked, strolling into Thor’s chambers uninvited. Who was he kidding, he was always welcome here. Especially when he was decked in a gold shendyt and decorated in rubies (Thor’s colour, huh?). 

“This wedding is a farce. It is to placate the Aesir and end this war. I doubt that Loki will survive childbirth.”

“Loki, huh? I’ve never heard you call a bedslave anything but.”

“My bedslaves haven’t usually lasted this long.” Thor put a hand around Jarnsaxa’s waist, drawing him in. “You look ravishing.”

“Mmm, and yet ’twas not me you chose to marry.”

“Well, if I had married you, then I could not have used myself to make this negotiation.”

“I cannot sleep with you. It will ruin my reputation.” Jarnsaxa said, when Thor’s hands began to move lower.

“I would not dream of ruining your pristine reputation.” Thor paused. “The war will end soon. Move back to Utgard, won’t you? I can visit you in the night.”

“Thor-”

“What? We are small and hard to detect, the rest of them will never know.” Thor winked at Jarnsaxa. “Besides, think of poor me stuck in a loveless first marriage.”

Jarnsaxa gave thought to Thor’s request. “We’ll see. But I better be your next wife.”

“Guaranteed.” 

.

Loki didn’t like Angrboda’s tight grip on him as he all but dragged him down the aisle. He didn’t like the fact that he could see his uncle, Vé, his Aunt Freyja, and… was that _Tyr_? He didn’t like that he could recognise bloody Malekith, Surtur, Verona (she must be here on Nornheim’s behalf. Karnilla had left her in charge), and some other people.

He really hoped that the members here of his family were here to launch an attack, but from Tyr’s sad face (Tyr never felt bad for him, what the hell?) he supposed that the answer was no.

Angrboda positioned Loki facing opposite Thor. Thor was dressed in a white shendyt with a black bear’s cape wrapped around his shoulders, gold clasps tying it around his neck. His hair was combed neatly. It was almost funny when he took into consideration the contrast between how Thor had looked just five days prior, when he had marched into the room and declared that he would be marrying Loki, and how Thor looked now: regal, almost. Regal for a Jotunn anyways.

“Do you, Thor, take Loki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have him and to serve and protect him, till death do you part?” Angrboda questioned.

“Aye.” Thor gruffed. There were wolf-whistles and cat-calls throughout the room. Oh, so the Jotnar weren’t completely unlike the Aesir, how nice.

“And do you Loki, take Thor to be your lawfully wedded husband? To bear him children and to keep the house and hearth safe and well looked after? Till death do you part?”

No. “Yes.” _What_? Why couldn’t he control his own words? He looked at Angrboda, but the man didn’t meet his gaze. It was seidr alright, but try as he might he couldn’t fight it.

“Then by the power vested in me, I dub yee both husbands.” Angrboda produced the wedding bands. “Tie yourselves to one another.”

Thor shoved the ring onto Loki’s finger and Loki involuntarily-voluntarily did the same. What the heck was this mad kind of seidr? It felt dark. It both scared and excited Loki for some odd reason.

Angrboda mumbled some words in a language that the Allspeak couldn’t translate. Must be old as fuck to do that. “And now you’re married.” Angrboda closed his prop-book. “Let the feast begin. Groom, please escort your spouse to the table.”

Loki felt numb. He didn’t know what sorcery Angrboda had placed on him, but it had left him feeling numb. He knew it wasn’t permanent. He knew that sometimes when seidr hit you in a way that your body interpreted as an attack, your body would fight it and it would leave you feeling numb for a bit. He wondered if he could take his ring off. He tried this, but a voice, Angrboda's, simply echoed in his mind ‘ _don't even bother, it won’t budge’_.

Alright then.

He let Thor take him to the table. It was obvious that whatever magicks Angrboda had cast on him for the day, undoubtedly to make this look consensual outwardly, were not going to budge. Might as well go along with it, if only to end the insufferable numb sensation sweeping his body. He sat down at the proffered chair and waited, expressionlessly, for Thor to sit beside him and for Laufey to start the feast.

His eyes darted to where his family sat and managed to catch Freyja’s eyes. He silently pleaded with the universe not to let her think that this was consensual. She was the Goddess of Love, surely, she must know that this was all a farce.

Thor fed him his first bite. Some bread with a cheese dip on it. Then the whole hall began to feast.

Loki noticed his family angrily conversing. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew how this must look to outside eyes, but he still hoped that they would realise that this was all bullshit. Loki wished that his mother had come with, instead, and father too. They were a formidable presence, Loki would have liked to see Angrboda **_try_** his majicks with them present. They were the two best seidrfolk in the Nine.

Soon enough the feasting was over, and Thor rather roughly dragged Loki onto the dance floor where he basically just jumped around with him for the better portion of an hour. Again, not that much different from Asgard, or at least Asgard 700 years ago. Since then they’d adopted new dance moves, but Loki was still quite familiar with the old ones, having spent most of his life with them in place.

Then they broke out the mead and it was time for the bedding ceremony. Loki had no idea why Thor thought this necessary. He used to be a virgin, sure, but Thor knew that was a lie by now. **_Thor_** was the one who had taken him over and over again.

The witnesses were Tyr, Vé, Laufey, and the rest of the heads of the Nine.

The bedding was, obviously, not as Thor usually took him. He was slower and more careful, and treated him, for all intents and purposes, like a virgin. Oh how Loki longed to wring his neck. It was over in ten minutes, Thor had remained in missionary position the whole time, and Thor even jerked Loki off after. What was going on?

Thor then moved back so that everyone could see that Loki was wet and open with cum slowly dribbling out of him.

That seemed to satisfy the people, because they left. Then, Thor turned back to Loki, his cruelty back on. “Good lay, wife.”

.

Odin was walking through a neat little village. The past month he’d found **_nothing_**.

Fears began to creep in. What if Loki had been killed and buried? Worse: what if Loki had been taken a slave? A lot of Jotnar had a runt-kink, would they see Loki’s genitalia and go for it? He wore the skin of an Aesir, those sick, twisted fucks would probably think he was **_exotic_** or something like that.

Odin bumped into a man who was tethering 100 yaks to a long lead. “Where are you going with all of those yaks, friend?”

The Jotnar may hate runts, but they respected old people. “Oh, these? I am going to the wedding is all.”

“Wedding?”

“Yes, sir, the wedding. King Laufey’s youngest son is getting married.”

Oh. Sadness filled him. He and Frigga loved Loki to bits, but it had always sucked having to give Thor away. To Frigga mostly, he himself had seen it as a move for the good of both Realms. “To whom?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Jarnsaxa or someone?”

“May I tag along with?”

“Certainly, sir. Come along, you can sit on the back of the sled.”

And that was how Odin had wound up in Utgardr.

And that was how Odin discovered the fate of his youngest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this whole thing, it's meant so much! :)
> 
> JK, of course, this story is FARRRRR from over. I'll see if I can get another chapter in this week.
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, strangers! :) Don't mind me, just trying to navigate my way through this mess of a fic I've made! :D
> 
> *Spoilers* This chapter's a shortie.

As per wedding tradition, Thor was forced to take Loki on a honeymoon. He took him to the Vanir Estate. It was far from prying eyes, they wouldn’t have to spend so much as a minute with one another.

“You have to get him pregnant.” Byleistr reminded Thor. Thor hadn’t seen Laufey since the bedding ceremony.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about it. I do not know when his next heat is, though.”

“Hmm, that is problematic indeed. He has been here for a few months, our heats are about three years apart, but who knows how true that is for the Aesir.”

“Yes, that is true. For all we know they could be a hundred years apart or something shitty like that.” Thor grimaced. “Maybe he’s not even regular.”

“Do not worry, brother. I’m sure this plan will work out fine regardless. The Aesir will likely try to use this wedding to bargain for peace. After all, they **_did_** send a delegate, and the delegate didn’t attack. So surely that means that they have accepted this wedding.”

“Whether they have yet or not, we shall force them to accept it.” Thor grunted.

.

“He looked like he consented.” Tyr informed Baldr.

Karnilla gave Baldr a consoling pet on the shoulder. She’d had her suspicions, of course, but she still felt bad for her husband, having to find out this way that his brother had betrayed all of them.

Freyja, on the other hand, shook her head. “It was magic that made him say it, must’ve been. He did **_not_** look pleased to be there at all! The man who led him up the aisle was the one who performed the binding of souls, so he must be a seidrmadr. Baldr, think, why in the Nine would Loki betray you?”

“Loki only ever serves himself.” Karnilla rolled her eyes.

“That is undeniable, but he has a soft spot for his brother. Why would he betray you while your child is yet to be born?”

“Perhaps he seeks to end this conflict peacefully. “ Tyr contemplated.

“’Tis a possibility,” Vé agreed. “Maybe he is worried you will die before your child is born. Whatever his reasoning may be, Baldr, it is wise to call this war off now.”

Baldr shook his head. “That can’t be right, he wouldn’t just marry the person who killed our mother.”

“Not if he doesn’t know ’twas him who killed your mother.” Karnilla groaned. That dumb idiot.

.

Odin had tried to blend in, he really had. But he had been desperate to get to his son before his biological son ripped him to shreds, and he’d wound up caught and thrown into the dungeons.

Now Laufey stood before him. The man revelling over how he’d finally managed to bring his greatest foe down.

“What is it that the Borson seeks?” Laufey mocked.

“Loki. I’m here for my son.”

“You have two.” Laufey pointed out. “Careful, should Thor hear you’ve come for his bride there shall be blood on his hands… well, more.”

“You cannot want this!”

“Of course not!” Laufey snapped. “You think I want my son’s heir to be borne by _Loki_!?” Odin wanted to punch him, maybe Loki’s blood would do Thor's child some good. “My only hope is that it’s a girl, since there are no women in Jotunheimr, and so she will be unable to inherit anything of Thor’s.” Why that dirty, rotten, **_bastard_**!

“Then you will help me?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because Loki has an XY set of chromosomes, and Thor an XY set as well. That means there’s a 75% chance that the first child is a boy.” That was a lie, of course. Even Jotnar, with their XY sets of chromosomes, could only give an X pair as an egg. But Odin waited for Laufey to call his bluff. Hmph, of course not, they didn’t teach science here.

“Fine. What is it that you want?”

“Loki safe in Asgard.”

“Thor would need an incentive to let him stray that far.”

“Let me loose from these chains then, and I will see to it that my son, Baldr, accepts this wedding and relinquishes the Casket. We shall turn this into a ‘treatised marriage’, Loki shall spend winter months in Asgard, we’ll lie and say it’s too cold for him here. His child will likely be born in Asgard-”

“And people will question the brat’s legitimacy, I like your plan. What are we to do for an heir, then?”

“Perhaps after the first child is born, since it is symbolic, they can be allowed to end the marriage and go on their separate journeys?”

“Deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, ONE DAY, I will give this story the nice, big chapters it deserves. Unfortunately I need to get the plot rolling before that's a possibility.

The Vanir Estate, or _Hridmjalkor_ (which as far as Loki understood didn’t mean anything important (probably somebody's name or something)) was a giant, white villa located in the Vanir countryside and enclosed by tall fences that Loki had no hope of ever climbing.

Thor had made a great show of guiding him by his waist to the master bedroom, before slamming the door shut behind him.

“Why have you done this?” Loki asked.

“I’ve already told you, I want the war over and done with.”

“Why, because Jotunheimr is losing?” Loki sneered.

“Because I would have my troops rest and prepare for the bigger war at hand, would-be-prince.” Thor spat.

“The bigger war?”

“Why yes,” Thor flashed him a grin, his blue eyes masquerading as a menacing red for a second in the moment. “I intend to level the Nine Realms, of course.”

“And having me as your bride aids you in your purpose?”

“Not in the long run, no. But for the moment, yes.”

“You do realise that if I were to fall pregnant, the child would be your heir. Your heir would be half **_Asgardian_**.”

“I do.”

“Don’t you hate Asgardians?” Loki tried.

“Bah, an eye for an eye!” Thor waved a hand uncaring. “As soon as the child is born you can be disposed of.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Thor ignored him and instead headed for the bathroom. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” Loki got up and followed Thor to the bathroom, but wound up being backhanded, falling onto his rump as the door slammed in his face. “Fucking pig.” Loki grunted, standing up and smoothening his clothes.

He’d get out of here long before Thor had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to him, he reasoned. He didn’t have another heat due for, like, two years. He was good, he really was good.

He went back to the bed and plopped down on it, a huff escaping his mouth. This Thor person thought he had the authority to rule over the Nine: that was **_Asgard’s_** job… maybe it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing if this monster got him pregnant.

His eyes widened. If this beast got him pregnant, and he made off with the baby, he would be in possession of one of the most powerful beings in the Nine (yes, it killed him to admit it, but he’d seen Thor in action, he knew how strong and unbelievably powerful he was for a non-god, and he had to say that he was impressed).

Yes… yes, this was a good plan indeed. Jotunheimr wouldn’t be able to conquer the Nine then, Loki could keep power in Asgard’s favour. 

_And his son would be royal… could inherit Asgard’s throne…_ wait, no, he loved Baldr. _Could inherit Jotunheimr’s throne then._ ** _Excellent_** _._

_“_ What are you so happy about?” Thor rolled his eyes as he saw Loki lying on the bed, a complacent look sprawled across that ugly face of his.

“Nothing, Thor.”

“I’d remind you not to call me Thor, I am **_master_.”**

“Not husband?”

“Not to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Thor snorted. “What, did you expect that I’d condemn myself to your bed alone?”

Loki stayed silent. In truth, he should have seen this coming. He supposed at this present moment he qualified as, what was commonly known in Asgard as, a spoil of war. “Alright then, _master_.” Loki nodded. “What are your plans for this sham honeymoon then?”

“I’ll join you at night, we will couple, but else I shall spend my days doing whatsoever I please… I’d advise you to make yourself scarce. Jotnar guard this Estate, and they do not take kindly to Aesir.”

“Not even to their bastard prince’s wife?” Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor grinned, all teeth. “That mouth of your is going to get you in trouble some day.” And left the room.

Loki pulled his covers up around himself. Should he raise his son right, maybe Loki could get the babe to kill Thor for him.

.

Thor kept up appearances, that much could be said of him. At meals he sat opposite from Loki and once a day he made it a point to be seen publicly with him. Loki had to admire Thor’s tact, for a barbarian he sure did seem wise to the ways of the common folk, taking every opportunity to stave off rumours of this sham marriage.

_Well of course he’s in touch with the common folk, he practically is one_. Loki shuddered to even be touching Thor’s hand.

The couplings were no less rough though. For every toe Loki stepped out of line during the day, for every eye-roll and every snide remark that had come out of Loki’s mouth, Thor would spank him mercilessly.

It was a comfort to be away from Thor for most of the day (again, aside from those appearances that Thor made sure occurred), but it was, nevertheless, quite lonely. He couldn’t practice his seidr, not with the bracelets around his wrists, all he could do was sit around, plotting his revenge and thinking nostalgically of Asgard.

Asgard wasn’t much better as a whole, the people there were also quite brutal and misogynistic (Loki had oft told himself that his reason for preserving his virginity was so that he could remain whole and pure for his future bride, his parents had made that firm in his head… but what if it was because of his genitalia? What if they had just wanted to save themselves that embarrassment. Baldr had most _certainly_ not remained chaste, if Karnilla’s pregnancy was anything to go by).

Eventually, as he grew bolder, Loki took to walking the halls during the daytime. He stumbled upon a library. It was, as everything Jotunn was, **_ginormous_**! The tomes were half his size, but it was still reading material, he supposed.

He picked up one about a sad girl who was forced into a marriage with a beast… he put it down. No, that was too real to him. He picked up another about Jotunn customs… hmm, maybe if he could learn more about these barbarians, he could lull Thor into a false sense of calm and _then_ kill him. Wouldn’t that be nice?

.

And so it was that Laufey prepared to allow Odin to leave Asgard.

The only problem was that on that fateful, **_fateful_** day.

Queen Sindr had planned an attack, knowing that Jotunhemr’s best weapon would be out of commission for a while.

Both Laufey and Odin perished in the flames, and with them too did their agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! *throws confetti* Mostly just wanted to do SOMETHING today!
> 
> I maintain that Thor finding out about Loki being Loki was not a good move on my part, but hopefully something good can come of it! :)
> 
> (Also, we got our autumn results- mOTHERFUCKERS, I *KNEW* MY GRADES WERE WRONG!)
> 
> The important thing is that this means that I CAN go to my firm choice that I was supposed to go to this October! (Unlike the unfortunate souls Imperial screwed over--- though I do get that they probably gave out too many offers and that it's a bit unfair that future students will have to suffer because of it. Just because *my* year suffered doesn't mean everyone else should.)

The couplings were brutal, there was no denying that. Not physically, no, Thor always prepared Loki enough, but emotionally. To be reminded that he was laying beneath another man, to be reminded that the bastard wanted to get him with child.

Loki knew no child would take root. Thor likely thought that Loki’s womb was more Aesir-like than Jotunn-like, or thought maybe that Loki’s womb would just collect Thor’s seed until a child formed. There was a myth, Loki remembered, for non-gods, that seidrmadr lost their birth-given genitals and had them replaced with wombs. Thor might be thinking along those lines too, not realising that Loki needed his heat to fall pregnant, unlike a normal person.

Loki took anti-pregnancy herbs too though, just in case. This war was not meant to last an eternity. It would be over as soon as his brother took Jotunheimr. He could make it till then. There was no sense in bringing some poor child into this, even if that child would inherit Thor’s strength too, including perhaps even his lightning powers. Hmm, in an alternate universe where he opted to lay in wait, he could have just used the child to kill Thor.

But then, Thor planned for Loki to be killed once the child was born, so that would be a rather hard feat to achieve.

Loki spent most of his time in the gardens. Loki’s bracelets stopped him from being able to go farther off than Thor permitted. Oh well, at least Thor had let him move around the Estate somewhat. Now all Loki had to do was to find a way to use this to his advantage and escape.

For the past three days he’d been fashioning a shiv out of two rocks (one was for grinding, the other was the shiv). Understandably, Loki’d been barred from the kitchens, Thor had not wanted him to have access to knives or other types of potential weapons. Loki thought that if he absolutely needed to, he would cut off his own hands to escape this (not like he couldn’t rectify them with seidr later on, though there’d be some scarring for sure). But his current goal was to attack the bracelets in a way that would allow him liberty from them.

Other hobbies had included trying to find something to poison Thor with, but it seemed as though he was out of luck. Damn the Vanir and their PG-friendliness. Why couldn’t they be on Alfheim or somewhere else where any half-decent garden had a good few sprigs of deadly nightshade? Or belladonna? Or better yet, wolfsbane? All of those could make halfway-decent poisons, dammit!

Thor enjoyed taking him, there was no doubt in that. Since his discovery that Loki was ‘Loki' and not ‘Loptr’ he’d been a bit more vicious. Loki couldn’t really tell why. Perhaps the oaf had had some sort of romantic stake in their previous relationship? Perhaps he felt like he’d been cheated? Perhaps it was a case of their fathers being rival kings? Whatever, all Loki knew was that he was going to castrate that bull and that as soon as it was over he was going to go ahead and have his _own_ damned way with the bastard. He deserved no less for everything that he’d done to Loki!

And then, as if to ruin his plans, that seidrmadr friend of Thor’s, _Angrboda_ , came knocking around.

“Thor! I have come with urgent news. Utgard is under siege.” Angrboda bowed before Thor. Thor grimaced.

“This better not be one of your tricks, Forest Witch.”

“No, your Highness, not at all. Queen Sindr has devastated the kingdom- your father has been killed in the chaos that has ensued.”

Laufey was dead? Interesting. Loki wondered if he could emotionally manipulate Thor into letting him go now.

“ ** _What_**!?” Thor couldn’t believe a word he was hearing.

Oh yeah, silver tongue time.

“Yes! It was a surprise attack, though your brothers were luckily not in the castle at the time. Your cousin Jarnsaxa is also fine, do not despair.”

“We must leave immediately. Do you know of where Sindr’s troops are headed?”

“No, Thor. All I know is that they’ve razed a few villages further north of Utgard- and that that means that they’re likely heading near the Ironwood.” The Ironwood was sacred ground. Thor grabbed Storm Breaker. “Then that is where we shall head. Is best to meet them head-on.”

“If they were instructed by Odin and his men, then they would likely be coming here next for Loki. We must take him with us.” Angrboda said then. Fuck, just what Loki was hoping would _not_ happen.

“Aye.” The underlying implication of ‘I am trying to get a child on you so I can be free of this marriage’ went unsaid. Loki gulped. Oh well, he supposed the best way to get an opportunity to kill Thor was to lie in wait somewhere with him for sure. “And once we are done with them we make our move on Asgard.” Nobody dared question Thor on this. He was not the king, no, but he was the co-head of the army, and even then nobody wanted to challenge the man. He was known for going berserk. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Loki roughly and Angrboda passed the three of them through a self-made portal.

They landed on a blank stretch of land that Loki was going to guess was the Ironwood. Beside them was a hut. “We can use my pools as we lie in wait. Others may join us, it is not safe out there.”

“No, not indeed. If you can tell me where to find civilians I shall go and get them,” and Loki just had to roll his eyes at how fucking noble that rapist was trying to sound. Then, Loki supposed, nobody really cared about inter-species rape, now did they? Nope! And what was worse was that when it was rape during war, it was deemed necessary because the aggressor was ‘showing the argr his place’. Fuck that shit. Loki and Thor were **_married_** , for love or not that was a binding thing, that was more than one enemy establishing his dominance over the other. This was domestic abuse, whether or not it had always been Loki’s intention to kill Thor.

Angrboda closed his eyes and teleported Thor through one of his ponds, leaving Angrboda alone with Loki. Angrboda looked at Loki in an odd way before smirking. What now, bastard?

“You look a lot like your father.” Was all Angrboda said.

“Thanks.”

Angrboda turned back to his work like the weird, odd, low-life, soul-sucking scum that he was. Angrboda sifted through the pools, which glowed a brilliant teal, rearranging life forms. Now **_this_** was seidr. Seidr in its truest form was the manipulation of fate. Loki watched him work, grumpy but intrigued.

“So, have you and Thor slept together yet?” Angrboda joked, catching Loki off-guard.

“Yes.” Loki bit. “You would know that, you saw me chained to his bed.”

“I don’t know what kind of foreplay he’s into.” Angrboda shrugged and went back to his manipulations and schemes and chaos.

For the first time ever. No, literally ever, Loki wished for that abusive cunt to come back.

.

Jarnsaxa watched as the city he’d grown up in turned to ash before him. He watched the temple of Ymir bust up into smoke. He didn’t know what to do- no really, he had no clue of where Sindr’s army would strike next. It seemed unpredictable at best, manipulative at worst. Initially Jarnsaxa wasn’t alone, he was here with seven other people, six of which had left, at their own peril. None of them had made it very far before one of their heads were lopped off.

Jarnsaxa suddenly felt arms around his waist, and screamed and shrieked and kicked. Fuck no, fuck! Jarnsaxa had heard rumours of what happened to Frost Bitch P.O.W.s and he was not about to go down without a fight- he was the best runt!Jotunn-Frost-Bitch fighter on this whole Nornsforsaken planet, dammit.

“Jarnsaxa! Jarnsaxa, it’s me Thor! Jarnsaxa you’re safe!” Jarnsaxa knew that grunt. He looked up as they picked up and soared. **_Thor_**.

And suddenly, everything was much better all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, IMPORTANT: I want to start working on my Valentine's day fic bc Vday is in less than 2 months. I need help picking which one I'm going to write (I'm only writing one).
> 
> I've got 2 possible Valentine’s fics based on the two earworm songs I can’t stop re-listening to atm. Each chapter’ll have the lyrics to guide as chapter titles (so songfics I guess). I’m going to be posting these up completely finished (don’t worry guys, it’ll be split into chapters this time 😂 I can’t do that to poor Tormist again [this is a fond joke! Irl it’d be followed by a hug, please don’t be offended!]).
> 
> I’m going to be posting this on the bottom of a lot of fics, be warned:
> 
> ‘Your Love’ by The Outfield  
> Surfing!AU Thor’s on the Nine Realms surf tour and is competing against other world champions, including one Byleistr Laufeyson, younger brother of previous World Title holder Helblindi Laufeyson. He meets Byleistr’s younger brother, Loki, by chance and is immediately captivated despite that Thor has a girlfriend, Jane, and isn’t open about being bisexual. Not to mention that Loki is like seven years younger than him! Seriously, the boy’s barely legal!  
> Unfortunately though, Thor makes some poor decisions, and… well, the rest is in the fic ;)  
> [I realise how lame this one might sound, but I think it's got room to be more sentimental]
> 
> ‘In My Head’ by Jason Derulo  
> Odin and Laufey run rival gangs. Thor is Odin’s heir, and is openly bisexual. Helblindi is Laufey’s heir, but everyone knows it’s Helblindi’s little brother, Loki, who’ll be running the gang from behind the curtains, once he’s old enough of course.   
> All the kids in town hang out at the same club, which is neutral territory. It’s there that Thor meets his closeted counterpart.  
> Thor, as per the norm, can’t keep it in his pants (I like to think that this is a thing amongst lightning gods) and Loki keeps trying to resist because he can’t come to grips with his homosexuality (it’s the ultimate sin in Jotunheimr) but Thor helps him adopt a healthier mindset and enjoy the finer things in life, like having sex with someone you’re actually attracted to, rather than someone you’re expected to for no other reason than that your physically abusive father keeps pushing it.
> 
> OOOH! Obvious, but I thought I’d mention: these are both human!AUs.  
> TY!


End file.
